Student Mine
by outerelf
Summary: -Lesson seventeen - The end and the wedding
1. Recruiting

Red Alert stared at the scene of mass mayhem and panic before him, wondering what had gone wrong in the five breems he had been asleep in. He had only gone to get a quick nap because Ratchet had insisted, and after five breems he had woken up with the feeling of something was desperately wrong.

And he had felt right. "What's going on here?" Red Alert demanded of the nearest mech. The mech glanced at him, before turning his interest back to the scene.

"Someone called Wyntermist a glitch, and he punched the mech in the face. The mechs friends all came to help, and it dissolved from there. While they were fighting they somehow managed to punch a hole through the waste disposal system, thus creating this."

Red Alerts sensitive nose crinkled as the pungent smell hit him. "I see. Where's Prowl, Optimus Prime, or even Ironhide?"

"They are all closeted in a meeting of some sort."

Red Alerts lips thinned. "I see. And that leaves it all too me, huh?"

His optics swept across the still fighting mechs, all rolling about in the muck and slime. Firmly he flipped on his sirens and stepped out into the rapidly growing puddle. Those of Arks crew and knew him looked up, and decided to make themselves scarce. Those who didn't know simply watched curiously.

The mechs slowly stopped throwing punches at each other as Red Alert roared, "THAT'S ENOUGH!"

The fighting stopped, as Red Alert waited coldly. "Now, what is going on here?"

One mech spoke up, "He punched me-"

"You were the one who insulted me, and you brought along your friends!"

"Your friends came along soon enough-"

"Hah! They aren't my friends, they just wanted a piece of you-"

Red Alert snapped off his sirens, once again riveting all attention to him. "All of you are going to the brig this moment. After which, everyone who simply stood there and watched not alerting proper authorities will clean up this mess."

"You mean we don't have to?"

"You all will be too busy cleaning off yourselves after a cycle in the brig without washing off." Red Alert replied. "And you'll be cleaning out the brig."

Protests and muttering arose at the punishment. Red Alert pointed at Hot Rod, "You know where the cleaning materials are, now go round up the twins and tell them they have to help as well. I will be escorting these to the brig, after which I will come to check up on you all. If you are not all working on cleaning this up I will hunt you down and bring you back."

Red Alert guided the mechs away, wondering if he should handcuff them. They all slumped along, none bothering to try to run. They had taken one look at him, and decided that his alt-mode had to be faster then theirs.

They were all only just now registering how bad they actually smelled. He could see them shrinking away from each other. Some small part of his CPU nastily suggested that he could place them together in one cell. It would save cleaning.

His logic center overthrew it, reminding him that he owed them for giving him the perfect excuse of being up despite Ratchets orders. With an inward sigh he began separating them and locking them up in the separate cells. The last mech as he got to the last cell suddenly resisted. Red Alert stopped, arms crossing.

"I have a glitch."

"I know you do. That's how the whole mess started in the first place."

"But glitches get off the hook, because they are not responsible for their actions."

Red Alert stilled for a moment, staring at the mech. "What's your name?"

"Huh?"

"Name soldier!"

"It's Wyntermist." The mech said confusedly.

Beyond Red Alert could hear the other mechs talking to one another, not paying any attention to the two. "And what is your glitch?"

"It's… it's a glitch that when I see a mechs insides I freeze up."

"Ah, that must make you rather useless on battlefields." Red Alert mused out loud. Wyntermist bristled, optics sparking a deep icy blue.

"Don't call me useless."

"You are already calling yourself useless if you say simply because you have a glitch you are not responsible for your actions. Answer me this, is having a glitch an excuse or a reason?"

Red Alert stared pointedly at Wyntermist, waiting for an answer. Wyntermist stared back mulishly, refusing to answer. Red Alert chivvied him into the cell. "I believe saying that you have a glitch is an excuse."

Wyntermist seated himself gingerly on the bunk, scowling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Inferno sipped at his cube, checking his internal chronometer. No, Red Alert was not here yet, but he should be here in another minute, or even hopefully he would walk through the door. Inferno snorted at his own hope, but his optics remained fixed on the door.

A hand descended upon his shoulder as Red Alert said dryly, "I think I have found him."

The fire truck flinched from surprise as he twisted to look up at Red Alert. "Red? Found who?"

"The next mech to train as security director." Red Alert supplied, his optics glinting a pale wintery blue in the light. "The only thing to see now is if he pasts the test."

"Test?" Inferno repeated, staring up at his friend. He knew Red Alert had been going crazy over the amount of work that landed on his plate daily, but a test sounded long, and time consuming. He didn't think Red Alert had that much time.

"Yes, you heard about the brawl a little earlier correct? Involving Wyntermist, Sunmoon, and the rest of his gang?"

"Yeah, Jazz was holding a gamble on whether Sunmoon will destroy Wyntermist before or after the punishment. Personally I betted that Wyntermist would be able to keep out of his clutches until the commander noticies."

"Good choice. Wyntermist shall be released before Sunmoon, to give him a head start. From there, the test starts." Red Alert cackled softly, a darkly amused sound.

"Red, what test? What are ya planning to do?" Inferno demanded, beginning to panic. Red Alert was acting strangely, and every single sense Inferno had was screaming danger.

Red Alert shook his head. "You'll see."

0o0o0o0o0o

Wyntermist stared at the bars. Red Alert was late. He should have been here at least five nanoclicks ago. He wondered if he should start pacing, just in line of the cameras to remind Red Alert that he was still there.

Just as he was getting up the courage to do so, Red Alert stepped into view, carrying a small stack of datapads. "You're late." He accused, glowering. Red Alert nodded as he keyed in the code to the cell. The door slid open and Wyntermist cautiously slid out, noticing that the others were still in their cells.

"What's going on?"

"You get a head start." Red Alert replied promptly. "Sunmoon will be coming after you, no matter what you do, and who's following you, so you get a head start to try to disappear to somewhere he won't find you."

Wyntermist, about to protest, revised his thoughts. "How big of a head start?"

"One breem. Starting from the moment that door opened. I suggest you get moving."

Wyntermist horrified look did nothing to help convince Red Alert to give him a little more time. Cautiously he looked around before walking towards the door. The security director had to give him credit. He would've been running by now.

The door slid shut behind Wyntermist, and Red Alert smirked as the footsteps broke out into a run. Prowl stepped into the brig, "Red Alert, you wanted me?"

"Yes Prowl, you see, I found someone I want to make my apprentice in being a security director in case I ever get killed. However, the problem is training him, and making sure that he's actually right for the job. You have to have at least a small amount of paranoia in order to be properly good, and from there it is only encouraging the paranoia."

Prowl demanded, "How were you trained?"

Red Alerts vocalizer flipped on, before he rifled through several different responses. "Ah… I don't think you want to know."

The police officer nodded, his emotions not showing. Red Alert envied Prowls trick of being able to do so. "Anyways, its time to let loose Sunmoon and his minions."

"Speaking of Sunmoon, there needs to be some way of making him behave. He has been causing a lot of trouble for all those who arrive on Earth. We all have to survive, but his attitude leaves much to be desired."

Red Alert nodded, keying open the cells. Sunmoon stalked through, glowering at the cell Wyntermist had just occupied, before looking back down at himself. His companions were already shuffling off to the washracks.

"I'm going to find that little glitch and when I do, I'll make him wish he'd never been born." Sunmoon growled softly, his optics fixated on the empty cell.

Red Alert marked onto his datapad: _Time: 1300hr. End: ?_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wyntermist recycled the air softly, his optics scanning the area. So far, so good. He was stuck on base, but that didn't mean he had to go to the wash racks for a wash-off. If he could just reach the human car-wash thing they had promised to do today-

Free! There it was! Several teenagers were scrubbing off a few of the Autobots that would actually allow the humans that close and allow the humans to touch sensitive areas.

Quickly he transformed into his car mode, a sleek, smooth Cybertron vehicle. He hadn't yet gotten the chance to rip off a human car and adapt to Earth. He wasn't even sure about the organics running around, but if it would get him washed, then he would allow them to climb all over them.

He meekly pulled up beside another car. The Autobot took one look at him and chuckled. "New?"

"Only been here for a few orns."

"Ah, be ready. When the humans see you-"

The warning was cut off by a squeal of surprise and happiness. Wyntermist translated the squeal to _Is there a fight going on? What the slag is that horrible noise? _before a human teenaged woman pointed at him. "Look! Look! He's still in his alien mode!"

Within moments Wyntermist was surrounded. "Ah? What?"

Desperate he almost backed up when the Autobot from before transformed, his voice rising easily above the humans. "Calm down, they don't get to see your types very much. Just give them the chance to wash you off and answer their questions."

"What?" Wyntermist demanded, "Answer questions? Isn't there someone else who can do that?"

The humans were beginning to give him a through scrubdown. One humans nose wrinkled as he asked, "What did you do to get so dirty? When you came to Earth did you drive into an open sewer?"

"I did not." Wyntermist replied, stung. "I am a very good driver."

"What alt-mode are you thinking about taking?"

"I'll pick one later. I'm a little busy right now."

"Then why come to us?" Challenged another before an arm hastily connected with their stomach. The one who spoke fell silent with a baneful glare and a strangled cough. Wyntermist ignored the question as the human hands worked their magic, scrubbing off the gunk that had been stuck on him.

As soon as the last of it was free, Wyntermist politely thanked the humans, and sped out of there. He had to find somewhere safe, safe from Sunmoon.

Behind him he heard a car pulling up to the humans, "No, I'm not here for a wash. I was just wondering if you had seen one of my friends. He still has a cybertron vehicle mode, and he's covered with sewage-"

"Oh, he went that way." The human supplied helpfully.

Wyntermist stepped on the gas. This was not a good sign. True, he had left a trail- his CPU snapped into overtime as he made a strong, right turn towards the wash racks. Sunmoon, after getting the information he had already washed himself off, wouldn't think to look for him there-

He stopped, thankful that he hadn't gotten tires yet. They would've squealed horribly alerting the mechs to the fact that he was there. Sunmoon was leaning against the wash rack door casually, smirking slightly. No chance of hiding there.

His CPU scrambled for the ideal hiding place, before he slowly backed up, and drove away carefully. He could handle this, and he knew the perfect hiding spot.

For the next three orns he hid anywhere accessible. Underneath the table in the cafeteria, behind the arguing twins in the rec room, in the ventilation shafts wherever they were big enough – it took him awhile to finally admit the one spot he should go.

The drive was short, but he found himself standing in front of the door. He stared at the door for an entire breem before at last letting it slide open for him.

The pale glow of monitors lit up the otherwise dark room, as Red Alert lay back comfortably in his chair. On the monitors Wyntermist could spot Sunmoon and his friends searching for him. He winced.

"Well, come here for help or a hiding spot?" Red Alert demanded, not bothering to turn around. Wyntermist could see himself on a monitor.

"I came… for a hiding spot." Wyntermist replied, wrapping the tattered remains of his dignity into a small box and locking it away. No time for dignity. He didn't want to end up on Ratchets fixing table anytime soon.

"If you want to hide out here you have to help."

"That's…That's fine."

Wyntermist seated himself next to Red Alert as Red Alerts optics flickered over the screens. He watched the camera flicker of the screens as well, watching mechs come and go. A message popped up onto a monitor: _Camera Destroyed. Camera Destroyed. _

Red Alert scowled outwardly at the screens, smirked inwardly as Wyntermist sat up straighter. "Wha-"

Red Alert leaned forward typing in a command. After a few moments the location of the camera destroyed popped up onto the screen. Red Alert bent to root out his repair kit before standing. Wyntermist looked at the screens, his kit, and back at the screens. "Watch for me."

"But- I'm not trained-"

Red Alert snorted. "You don't have to be trained, the Ark used to switch off on this all of the time and they were never trained. They still do. Simply warn me if you see anything that looks unusual."

Wyntermist watched Red Alert go before turning back to the screen. The flickering camera screens caught and held his attention. He had always been in very busy bases where he had never had the chance to be on duty for security.

He could see Red Alert marching through the corridors as the cameras cycled through their scan areas, and here and there he could see others strolling through the cameras. He was surprised by the quality of the images. Usually, whenever he saw such recordings of the cameras the images were grainy and horrible. These cameras were crystal clear.

He could even spot the humans that occasionally entered the buildings. Sunmoon could still be seen leaning in front of the wash racks, though he was looking less and less smug by the breem. He didn't like waiting.

A fast flittering shadow caught his optics in the next camera showing an 'empty' cafeteria. He leaned forward, and saw the dark shadow again, just before the camera cycled on. "Red Alert, in the cafeteria there was a dark shadow-"

"That would be Mirage." Red Alert supplied. "He doesn't like drinking his energon in front of others, so he'll wait in a corner invisible until everyone leaves. Now is about the time."

"Oh-" Wyntermist replied, feeling slightly stupid. Red Alert seemed to catch it.

"Good job on spotting him. Most mechs don't, even with the special cameras I have posted up."

That cheered Wyntermist up a little. He continued watching the cameras.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wyntermist looked up from the screens as Red Alert stepped in. His spark froze however as the tall figure of Optimus Prime stepped in behind him. "Optimus- meet my new apprentice."

"What?" Wyntermist squawked. "You c-can't be s-serious-" He stuttered it out, optics switching from Red Alert to Prime and back again.

Red Alert ignored his reply, speaking directly to the bemused looking Prime. "He'll be perfect I believe. He has enough resourcefulness, is genuinely interested in watching the cameras and such…"

Prime cleared his vocalizer. "Well soldier?"

"I-I-I-" Wyntermist said helplessly.

"See, he agrees." Red Alert concluded ruthlessly. Wyntermist reflected that the security director probably had to be extraordinarily ruthless. Especially with the mechs he oversaw. "He'll be perfect." Red Alert purred sending a deep shiver down his back. This was not good.

* * *

_A/n: Hah! I have done the legendary impossible (kinda) thing of giving Red Alert a student. Now, time for the fun part, whatever shall all of his lessons be? Got any ideas and I'll gladly take them. If not, review anyways, please!_


	2. Mail

"Lesson one. Checking the mail?" Wyntermist looked up at Red Alert as the mech fiddled around with the insides of the camera. He had still not agreed exactly to being pulled along and being trained as the next security director, but he did think this might be a chance to keep away from Sunmoon.

Of course, if he didn't die of boredom first.

"The mail is a central part of life." Red Alert replied calmly. "Trust me, after being on Earth for awhile you'll recognize the need for checking the mail. You'll also realize how much junk goes through it."

"Junk?"

"Optimus Prime took me aside and asked me to make sure no junk mail gets through the mailing system after the huge confusion about 'pimping our guns'."

"That doesn't sound too bad. I'd like bigger guns."

Red Alert suddenly found the camera a little more interesting. "Wrong sort of guns. They were talking about the organic reproduction method-" He murmured it to the camera.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wyntermist stared at the pile of letters in exasperation. The piles were huge, and the workers were not happy as Red Alert kicked them out. "Why aren't the workers doing this?"

"They aren't security, and they don't know how to properly use the equipment. Besides, they're already overworked. If I tried to shove this off on them then they won't do it. Trust me, I know after a letter bomb almost got through the mail."

"Letter bomb?"

"A bomb that claims to be mail but was slipped in to either kill the mech opening it or something worse."

Wyntermist vocalizer attempted to flick on, his CPU refused to give him a proper comeback. Instead he switched to, "How are we supposed to tell if it does have a bomb inside?"

Red Alert tossed him a small hand-held scanner. "I programmed that to pick up trace amount of explosives. If it starts going off tell me."

"What are you going to do?"

"Check the mail for junk mail." Red Alert snapped back. He bent over a large bag. "Unless you'd like to take over it?"

"No, I'm just fine checking for bombs." Wyntermist chirruped hurriedly. At least with his he should get it over with soon-

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Red Alerts head shot up as he heard the sharp sound fill the room. Wyntermist froze. "Who is it addressed too?"

"Ummm, some mech named Wheeljack-"

"Ah, never mind. Go ahead and leave it." Red Alert said airily.

"Leave it?" Wyntermist repeated nervously. This had to be one of the oddest possible security ideas. He thought they were supposed to take out explosive material…

"Wheeljack, yesterday I believe, was the one who managed to explode the can of soup that the humans were trying to figure out who it belonged too. He wanted to see it, picked it up before any of us could say anything, and boom! The twins were not happy; they had finally finished cleaning up the cafeteria as their punishment. They had to do it all over again."

"Ah-" Now Wyntermist could finally place a name to the face. He had laughed himself sick afterwards in private, but he had been wondering who it was... He moved on to the next package.

Beep! Beep! Beep! _Not again! I swear if that noise doesn't shut up soon I will crush that scanner under my feet- _"Who is it to this time?"

"It says it's to Missioncry."

A hand pointed. "Open it up."

"But-"

"Just open it and tell me what's inside."

Wyntermist looked around desperately. He didn't want his hand blown off, nor did he want to be covered in some nasty substance. "How?"

"When you open it up, open it up on its side." Red Alert supplied. His back was still to Wyntermist.

The mech looked up to the sky, making a firm vow. _Primus, let me live and I swear I will never look at this job as cushy ever, ever again. _Swiftly, hurriedly, and quickly he opened the box. Small cylinders rolled out, scattering across the floor. "Well?"

"Small cylinders…"

"What human day is it today?"

"Ummm… Sometime in January I believe…"

"They're ordering the fireworks early this year. Slag… I suppose I should let it though."

Wyntermist looked from Red Alert to the small cylinders, optics narrowing as he attempted to read them. _Let's see… The Chinese Dragon. The Panda Puzzler. _The names didn't seem too bad. "What's so bad about fireworks? What are fireworks?"

"They are explosives that can cause burns to humans if they are not careful. The producers have managed to eradicate most harmful fumes. Last time we set off fireworks an organic life-form, thankfully not a human, got too close. I'm still trying to identify what it was and how it got past the fence I had put up around the perimeter."

Wyntermist glanced towards the fireworks, and back up at Red Alert. "You're joking. These little things harm organics? Can't the organics regrow?"

"Not entire body parts. And they are very susceptible to radiation. I'll show you the guidelines later." Red Alert snapped back. "Go collect everything that fell out and put it back. I'll repackage it in a moment."

Wyntermist began searching with a sigh.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wyntermist hobbled out of the room, one hand against his back. Red Alert nodded cordially to the mail master who glowered back before pushing past. Tucked safely away in the subspace was at least two pounds of junk mail.

"What are we supposed to do with all of the junk mail?"

"It was a general consensus to burn it after the Gun incident… but Hound lobbied hard to have it recycled. I store it until it reaches the ton mark before taking it to the recycling plant."

"Ton? That doesn't seem like a lot…"

"It is for humans. They can only carry about 15-16 pounds usually." Red Alert sighed. "We get enough mail in about a human month to fill the quota. Tomorrow is recycling day, so don't plan on staying on base."

"Can't someone else recycle it?"

"And risk this mail getting back into circulation? No. Once was enough."

Wyntermist turned to look at the scowling Lamborghini. The last sentence was soft enough that it could be considered not addressed to him. He was unwilling to pursue it despite the curiosity that ate at him. Mail checking had already overloaded his CPU.

Red Alert strode ahead, and Wyntermist sighed, both hands against his back and stretching. The sound of a footstep and a familiar, but very _unwelcome_ sneering voice, "Well, enjoying yourself?"

Wyntermist turned slowly to stare directly at Sunmoon. It was ridiculous. He was taller then the other mech, but his spark still acted oddly around him. Not to mention there was the express wish to run and hide from him. "Better then I would at the medbay." Wyntermist snapped back, feet shifting to a better position to get ready to run.

Sunmoon snorted. "Don't worry, Prowl called me up and said I wasn't to touch you. Looks like Red Alert getting a new victim is throwing all of the higher-ups into deep confusion and celebration."

"And how would you know?" Wyntermist snapped back. Surely it couldn't be _him_ who was the center of so much consternation. He was a simple Autobot who had the deep unluckiness to be singled out by Red Alert-

There was a screaming crash down the hallway, and Red Alert called him over the comm. link. "Wyntermist, get over here now please. For your next lesson I'm going to show you how to handle the twins fighting."

The mech gulped, but obediently began moving towards the sound of metal clashing on metal. Sunmoon watched him go, glowering.

* * *

_A/n: Wow, thank you all who commented. I really appreciated it since I felt like I was taking a big step here. Next chapter is the chapter the most amount of people asked for, 'trying to handle the twins'..._


	3. The Twins

Red Alerts foot tapped against the floor as he waited for Wyntermist to appear. He had seen the mech square off against Sunmoon, and had thought that it would probably be a good thing for the two to talk.

Wyntermist would not make a very good security director if he stayed terrified of Sunmoon. Red Alert snorted inwardly, but his insides twisted at the thought of having to train Wyntermist. _I believe the way my own teacher taught me had to be highly illegal. Not to mention abusive… But how to properly teach Wyntermist…_

He really should've thought this out completely before recruiting Wyntermist, but he needed help. Lots and Lots of help. If he could just teach Wyntermist how best to handle the twins it would cut his workload by a third. Prowl had been refusing to have anything to do with the twins after he had nearly been short-circuited when the twins had dumped a huge amount of some sort of putty in the hallway. It in fact nearly short-circuited any mech who touched it. They had to request that a human cleaning group come through and clean it up.

The humans were still joking about it, saying that the Autobots should simply shoot the putty at the Decepticons. Optimus Prime hadn't bothered answering with the point that it would be impossible for the Autbots to then take them back to base and question them. Plus, not a single mech would touch the putty. It had been made by Wheeljack after all.

Wyntermist stopped beside him, his optics falling on the two fighting mechs. He choked, before looking at Red Alert. "We have to stop _them_?"

"You are." Red Alert acknowledged.

"You're kidding me!" Wyntermist cried, backing up a step. "Those two can off-line me in a moment!"

"I never said that you had to get in there and stop them physically. I'd be dead if I had to do that." Red Alert pointed out. He could hear Prowl coming down the hallway, no doubt to watch the show that was undoubtedly going to begin.

"Usually we have several options. First option is to get between them. Only Optimus Prime and Ironhide have any chance of doing that out of us officers, and others, without fear of getting badly damaged. Second option is to scratch Sunstreakers paint and hope that you can outmaneuver him or he'll destroy you. Third option is to blackmail them both into submission, but there is currently a problem with that option, due to the fact that they can't hear you. Last option is to dump something on top of them."

Wyntermist glanced at Red Alert. "Dump? What?"

"Mmm, that's true, you don't have anything that will douse them, do you?"

Red Alert sighed as he scratched that idea out of his CPU. Wyntermist glanced around, his optics searching for something. Red Alert waited patiently, trying to figure out what Wyntermist was searching for. At last the mech looked up. "Is it possible to set off just one sprinkler?"

"…Yes, I believe so." Red Alert said slowly, optics burning in triumph. Wyntermist had a CPU, and was using it to his advantage. Too few mechs ever bothered with that. "Do you want me to show you how?"

"Yes."

Red Alert went through the motions, explaining each one to Wyntermist. Wyntermist listened quietly, head cocked to one side. The water began to pour down on the fighting mechs, startling both from their fighting. "What? Aw slag-" Sideswipe cursed.

The Security Director glowered at the two. "Alright Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, what was the fight about this time?"

Wyntermist glanced at the mech in surprise. In most other bases the 'police' of the base didn't bother asking the reason. They simply hauled them off kicking and screaming. Sideswipe spoke up first. "Sunny said that the femmes would run screaming from me."

"Hey, _I'm_ the femme magnet, being the more handsome out of us two. They won't look twice at you." Sunstreaker pointed out. Wyntermist grimaced; out of all things for the two to be fighting about it would have to be about the (so far) nonexistent femmes.

Red Alert sighed, "I know you two are nervous about the femmes coming to Earth, after not seeing any femmes in vorns, but that's no reason to give yourselves more cleaning duties. You don't want the femmes to think you're the cleaning crew and not the two best warriors in the Ark, correct?"

Sideswipe grumbled, but Sunstreaker heaved himself to his feet. That's when he noticed the long streak of missing paint. "SIDESWIPE!"

Red Alert took a step back, shoving Wyntermist behind him. As he backed up he talked rapidly, "Sunstreaker, you can go to Ratchet to have it repainted. Don't get into any further fights or it'll be further scratched. Possibly beyond repair-"

Sunstreaker pulled himself up short, trembling in fury. Sideswipe smirked, but the smirk fell off as Red Alerts considering optics fell upon him. Never before had Wyntermist seen a mech try to make himself look as pitiful as Sideswipe was looking. "Sideswipe, your fireworks came in today. I suggest if you want to keep them you'll refrain from fighting for the next few cycles."

The wince that got pulled out of Sideswipe fascinated the apprentice. "Right."

"Good. Wyntermist, c'mon."

Wyntermist followed Red Alert in a slight daze, his feet splashing in the rapidly draining water. "But what about punishments?" He asked, his optics flickering back.

Red Alert shook his head. "They know what their punishment is. They can do it."

"You actually trust them to do it?"

"They know that I'll know whether or not they actually did it." Red Alert waved off. "And if they don't then I'll lengthen the time they have to scrub."

Wyntermist glanced back at the twins, already fighting over who had to clean what part of the hallway. "Don't worry, if you're assertive enough they'll listen to you." Red Alert murmured softly. He twitched as he looked as the security director. Red Alert didn't glance over to the side as he continued, "I would suggest next time a fight goes on you try breaking it up by yourself. The sooner you start assorting your authority, the more mechs will listen to you."

Wyntermist said nothing.

0o0o0o0o0o0

The sound of crunching metal was clear all the way down the hallway. Wyntermist winced, it had only been two orns. Red Alert gestured to Wyntermist, his optics thoughtful. Wyntermist glowered, "If I die I'm coming back to haunt you."

Red Alert nodded, watching the retreating back, CPU poking at the problem of Wyntermist. At times the mech was shy, and ready to run like a bird. Other times he was sarcastic enough to burn a hole through the floor. Two seesawing personalities…

He followed Wyntermist, just in time to see the sprinkler working its magic to breaking up the fight, swearing as the freezing cold water hit them. _Heh, he remembered how. That's good._

Wyntermist hesitated on the edge of the fight, wondering what to do next. Red Alert silently urged him on. _Go on, you have to seize the chance! Don't let them intimidate you._

Wyntermist snapped, "What's going on?"

Sideswipe looked up, glowering. "Who're you?"

"Red Alerts student. What's going on?"

"Hmph. Don't have to tell _you_ anything."

"I do have all the powers of Red Alert." Wyntermist pointed out. "And I will use them. What is going on?"

Red Alert leaned against the wall, smirking. Wyntermist had the right idea of not letting them sidetrack him, and stubbornly keeping onto the idea of what's going on. Oh yes, he would indeed be good for the Ark.

Optimus Prime came up behind Red Alert as Wyntermist began finally dragging the story out of the two. "Well Red Alert?"

"The plans will be ready in another three orns."

Prime leveled an mild look at Red Alert, he knew the security director knew _exactly _what he was talking about and asking about. Red Alerts face remained blank. "And your apprentice?"

"He needs a lot of training, and some time to figure out what works best for him." Red Alert quietly acknowledged. "But he'll defiantly go the extra mile."

"What made you pick him out Red Alert?" Optimus Prime questioned. "You don't know him very well, he only just came."

"Well… he reminds me a lot of when I was younger. I used to use the excuse of my glitch for getting out of everything, and then when my teacher came along-"

Sideswipe burst out laughing, pointing at Wyntermist. "Yes- Yes! That's exactly how he'd make you his apprentice! Can't wait to tell the others-"

Red Alert scratched the side of his head, "Hmmm, looks like he's getting along."

Optimus Prime cleared his vocalizer. "You seem very certain for a mech you haven't met until last cycle."

Red Alert shrugged. "There… are times when you just know who you're going to use. I knew. Besides, he's got it obviously."

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker began haranguing Wyntermist into dropping the punishment into something a little softer. Wyntermist refused to budge, though he did smile slightly. Red Alert cycled air so softly Prime almost missed it. "Is something the matter Red Alert?"

"No." Red Alert lied. _Will I be a better teacher then my own? I hope to Primus I will. _

_

* * *

A/n: Yes, I couldn't really think of how Wyntermist would handle the twins... my story is beginning to unravel... _


	4. Allies

Wyntermist sighed in relief as he collapsed into the chair, cradling a cube of energon. He had somehow managed to convince Sideswipe and Sunstreaker that he had as much power as Red Alert, and that they did have to listen to him. They had gone back to moping, though with slightly amused looks on their faces.

He could guess that by tomorrow everyone was going to know. The thought filled him with dread. He hadn't yet agreed to be Red Alerts apprentice! He hadn't agreed to anything, and yet they all took it for granted- _Probably because I haven't refused him outright._

A sigh escaped Wyntermist as he slumped even further into the chair. A dry voice came from behind him, "Long day?"

He flinched, looking up at Sunmoons blank face. He attempted to shrink into his chair, but Sunmoon shook his head. "Not here to cause trouble right now."

"Oh, right now?"

"Yes, right now. Maybe later when I know I can win."

Without realizing it, Wyntermist snorted softly. Sunmoons optics snapped towards the mech, and he took a step forward. "Do you want to mess with me now?"

"No! No!" Wyntermist squeaked. "I have no intention of doing so! Just sitting here and shutting up now."

Silence fell as Sunmoon retrieved an energon cube and settled into his own seat, even if the silence was icy cold, it had every sign of softening a little. "So… Is it true?"

Wyntermist twisted to look at Sunmoon, staring at his cube. "Is what true?"

"That Red Alert erm-"

"Wyntermist?" Wyntermist bit back a groan as Red Alerts voice came over the comm. link.

"Yes Red Alert?" He asked, optics flickering to Sunmoon.

"Are you at room twenty-one?"

"No- I'm in the rec room."

"Then who is in room twenty-one?" Red Alert murmured. "He's an… Wyntermist, please be on standby ready."

"Aye Aye sir." Wyntermist sighed, before straightening. "Wait, room twenty-one has what in it?"

"Wheeljacks explosives, and I know only Wheeljack has access to the room, but he's in his lab. Stay there Wyntermist, I'll need you to send up the alert if I get killed."

Wyntermist wondered if Red Alert was imagining things. Sunmoon glanced at Wyntermist, optic ridge rising steadily upward. "Red Alert, what if Wheeljack asked someone to retrieve something from inside of it?"

"Then he is going to be severely lectured. I gave the code only to _him_ for a reason."

Wyntermist settled back into his seat, sighing in relief. He did _not_ want to move now that he had finally settled down. Red Alerts comm. link remained on, filtering soft sounds of footsteps and talking as mechs passed by the security director.

Sunmoons optics rose towards Wyntermist out of curiosity, and Wyntermist shrugged. Red Alerts voice broke over the comm. link sharply, "Bluestreak!"

There was a gabble of words that Wyntermist couldn't make out, and Red Alert sighed. "No Bluestreak, just get the stuff to Wheeljack, and remind him that the codes are _supposed_ to be secret. And Bluestreak? If the twins suddenly begin setting firecrackers under my chair again I know exactly whom I'm going after. Got it?"

Bluestreak replied, and the quick patter of footsteps faded from auditory range. Red Alert sighed heavily over the comm. link, "It was nothing, you can go ahead and shut off the comm. link."

Wyntermist obeyed with alacrity. Waiting on Red Alerts orders was like being tied to a bungee rope and knowing it was going to snap soon. Though, did Red Alert realize the double standards of his words and works?

"I wonder why…"

"Wonder why what?" Sunmoon prompted after Wyntermist had trailed off.

"I wonder why so many of the mechs here seem to just accept things?"

"You mean why the original Arks crew let each other off so easily? They all have served under Optimus Prime for the longest of time, so I suppose they'd come to depend on each other." Sunmoon mused out loud.

Wyntermist shrugged, and Sunmoons optics sidled towards him. "What's it like, serving underneath him?"

"Like being attached to a bungee cord and suddenly realizing you're not sure whether you're going to be tossed up or down. It's a very, _very_ unsettling feeling. In the past day I've learned more about the base inner workings then I believed possible."

There was a sharp boom, and both sat up, hands reaching for their guns, tensing. Red Alert paged Wyntermist, :_Calm down. It's just Wheeljack._:

"Oh, It's alright Sunmoon, it's just Wheeljack."

"Wheeljack?"

"Umm, the mech who blew up the can yesterday?"

"Oh- _that_ Wheeljack." Sunmoon frowned judiciously at his hands, when the door began to hiss open. Wyntermists head popped up, and Sunmoon turned to look at the door.

Wyntermist froze as he recognized Linewake. It was one of Sunmoons buddies, the one who had been making the glitch joke in the first place. "Erm-" He sank down into his chair, Sunmoon, in his alone state might not of gone after him. Now that there was two of them-

Sunmoon stood, his optics focusing on Linewake as Linewake stepped forward. Apparently the mech didn't see him in his chair, and Linewake shrugged. "Hey Sunmoon."

"Hi Linewake, what are you doing here?"

Wyntermists optics looked around for escape. There. A ventilation shaft. He began crawling his way towards it, keeping out of optic sight of Linewake. Sunmoon began maneuvering Linewake until Linewakes back was to the room.

The crawling mech did not question his brief rescue. He bolted for the ventilation shafts, which he _knew_ would be big enough for him to crawl into it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert frowned at the ground, his optics searching for something. Most mechs gave him a wide berth, but a small, red mech came padding up to Red Alert. "Red Alert, are you looking for something?"

"Yes, I am. I lost this key, a simple mechanical type, like what they use in museums-"

Perceptor offered eagerly, "I can assist you triangulate your missing item."

Red Alert nodded, and the two spread out, searching the room. A comfortable silence fell, before Preceptor said slowly, "I-I heard you got an apprentice."

"Yes, I did. I suppose most of the Ark has heard about it by now."

"Well," Preceptor said, attempting to slim down his words into something easily understandable. "I was just wondering why."

"Why him or why now?" Red Alert demanded dryly.

"Both."

"Him because… well, I took one look at him and knew, instantly. It's hard to explain to someone who hasn't ever had that feeling before. But… Have you ever looked at someone and known they were the best for that job?"

"We were- are on the Ark for just that reason." Perceptor pointed out. He refused to believe that the Arks tightly knit crew might be falling apart with all of the new arrivals. "I have felt it multiple times as I watched."

"Then, you'll understand when I say that I knew just by looking at him, correct?" Red Alert murmured.

"Yes, I believe I do. How were you trained Red Alert?"

Only the sharp microscopes optics could catch the slight stiffening. "Trained? It's nothing much. Just a simple sort of thing."

"Wait, that makes no sense." Perceptor murmured, his optic ridges furrowing. "A simple thing? What did he do?"

"Umm, he ummm, it was mostly umm-" The mutter was not intelligible, not even for the mech who had the biggest vocabulary in the entire Arks crew. "It was mostly hands on sort of learning."

"Hands on? So did he bring you to his job?"

"Yes, and… no." His optics darkened, and he paused.

There was a glint, and Red Alert dove for it at the same moment Perceptor stretched out for it. The two found themselves helm to helm. Perceptor noticed something very, very unusual. Red Alert was letting off a lot of heat, more then usual, for a healthy mech.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Red Alert snapped, jerking back. Then, he almost visibly forced himself to relax. "I have a lot to do. Thank you for helping me find the item."

He left, Perceptor frowning after him, "Red Alert!"

Red Alert didn't pause in response, but Perceptor scowled, "If you don't go rest I'll set Inferno on you. Your body systems are acting oddly."

Red Alert mumbled something, but Perpceptor flicked on his comm. link. "Inferno, I think you might want to go after Red Alert-"

There was a quick patter of feet as Red Alert took off, and Perceptor smirked. "Red Alert, do remember not to push yourself too hard."

Red Alert growled at the indignity of being forced to go get recharge by one of the resident scientists as Perceptors face fell blandly into his usual abstract blank stare.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunmoon gawked at the mech for a few moments, "What do you mean _prove _I don't like him!"

"I mean, you've been acting suspiciously around him. Are you sure you don't like him or something?"

"Very." Sunmoon snarled, glowering at the mech, who glowered right back. He knew he didn't like the twitchy, pain-in-the-aft Wyntermist. Or at least he better not, or he was going to bang his head until it caved in agianst the wall-

"Prove it."

The unexpectedness of the sentance, not to mention its sheer sparkling-like anger, threw Sunmoon off balance. "How?"

"Kiss him when he's in public, and then laugh in his face as you walk away."

* * *

A/n: Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, but I swear the next chapter coming up will be better!


	5. Chapter 5

Red Alert curled up onto his booth, snorting inwardly. Wyntermists complaint about odd jobs did not compare to his wide variety of jobs. Wyntermist truly had no idea what all Red Alert had found himself doing over the long vorns.

_Such as crawling into ventilation shafts after Bumblebee or when they got clogged. _

Red Alert ignored his burning resentment of the youngling at that time, and thought of how Wyntermist would have handled the situation- and snickered softly. He fell asleep to the thought of Wyntermist inside of the shafts-

Wyntermist glanced up as Red Alerts optics turned off for a moment, all danger senses screaming. If Red Alert had let down his guard for that then that meant that something big was going to happen. Something very, very big.

"I thought I welded shut all the ventilation shaft entrances except for the single one entrance in the weapons room. Somewhere where Bumblebee is not allowed in."

There was a moment of silence as the comm. link squawked a reply, before Red Alert stood. "Yes, Yes, where are the mini-bots?"

"…What do you mean they all left for planet leave? Is there no one who can fit through those shafts right now other then me and a few others?"

Wyntermist stiffened as he realized that he was just as tall, maybe a little taller, then Red Alert. _Slag, he is not going to make me go through those ventilation shafts- _"Alright, I suppose Wyntermist and I can handle this."

His CPU screamed in pure horror as he stared at Red Alert. "You are joking."

"No, I am not. If Bumblebee is in the vents then he might get lost."

_What about me getting lost? I'm the one who hasn't been here very long! _Wyntermist CPU wailed. It fell out of his vocalizer before he could stop it. "But- What about me? I can get lost."

Red Alerts optics swept Wyntermist up and down. Then, at last he turned towards the large stack of datapads always left in the back of the room. It was unknown what all was in that stack, but it was rumored that if you could figure out the codes it had all of the blackmail. Mechs had been trying for vorns to hack into the datapads. So far it wasn't working.

He bent, rooting among the datapads, until at last he pulled up an old datapd. A thin layer of dust lay over it, and it had a coat of smoke grime that refused to come off. "Here, it's an old copy of the ventilation shafts, but most of it is still here."

"Most?"

"Over Wheeljacks lab we just installed a large amount of shafts so that was the smoke will vanish. Besides which, Wheeljacks lab requires certain gasses to work. He can't work in a pure vacuum the entire time like the rest of us can. And the gasses have to get out somehow."

"Oh… Oh… Very well."

Wyntermist accepted the pad with an odd look, before tucking it into his subspace and following Red Alert out.

0o0o0o0o0o

Wyntermist looked around the four way connection, brow furrowing. This intersection did not appear on the map. At all. In fact, it was supposed to be a 'dead end' down this way, not a four-way connection. "Red Alert?"

"Yes?"

"I got to this four way connection that's supposed to be a dead end-"

"Which one?" Red Alert asked dryly. "The one above Wheeljack, the one above Perceptor, or the one above Prowl?"

"I- I think Wheeljack."

"Then if you take a right you'll find yourself back on track. Go forward and you'll hit the dead end. Take a left and you'll hit another dead end. Find Bumblebee yet?"

"No, I haven't even come close-"

"AHA! There you are you little-" Red Alert broke off as a hollow clang echoed down the pipes. Wyntermist winced, and groaned as there was a series of clanging sounds, and at last there was silence.

"Red Alert?"

"Got hi-MMM!"

Wyntermist squawked in surprise as the ship began to lean sideways, the internal magnetic force that kept them from floating shifting with it and dragging them to the side. He found himself heading down the left passageway, and scrambled desperately for a hold.

Red Alert comm. link was open and broadcasting to the entire ship. "Whoever is playing with the ships steering stop it NOW!"

The reply came winging back, "We got an explosion in the steering! Inferno is doing his best to calm it down-"

Wyntermists fingers latched onto a grating. With a sigh of relief he held on. The grating broke off underneath his weight with a loud screech, and smoke flooded the ventilation system. "Umm, Red Alert, I got smoke-"

"Someone get to Wheeljacks room now, he's got smoke-" Red Alert snarled, before shifting his gaze back down. "Bumblebee, let's get out of here."

Bumblebee pouted, "I don't wanna."

"Too bad." Red Alert snarled. "We're going, going and soon we'll be _gone_."

Wyntermist scrambled through the smoke, optics unable to pierce the thick heaviness of it. His head turned left and right as the ship leaned even further. It now felt like he was climbing up a wall-

In a nearly 180 degree turn, Wyntermist found his head pointed down, just as he shoved himself 'up'. "Oh Primus-" He whimpered, as he found himself tumbling down the ventilation without a seconds pause.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert paused as a hollow clang echoed through the ships insides, before at last sighing. First he needed to get Bumblebee back to Prime and weld the two together. Then convince Ratchet that the twins needed their hands welded to each other to prevent Sideswipe from getting into any more trouble.

He entertained briefly the idea of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wandering around, unable to part because their hands were welded together. For one it might cut down on the amount of fights- If they attempted to punch each other, then the other could stop it.

Yes, this really was an idea that he should pursue with Ratchet sometime. The twins, unable to part… Very, Very interesting…

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wyntermist optics onlined blearily as he attempted to sort out his myriad thoughts. _What happened? Why am I here? Why is there no more smoke? Ooh, every single part of me hurts- _

A groan escaped his vocalizer as he attempted to pull himself out. He collapsed back weakly. "Wyntermist?"

Wyntermist flinched as the inquiry came over the comm. link. "Wyntermist, can you hear me?"

"I can hear you loud and clear." Wyntermist mumbled. Too loud and clear. He debated what would happen if he asked Red Alert to tone it down some.

"Oh, thank-" Red Alert broke off suddenly, before clearing his vocalizer, "Why haven't you answered before this?"

"I was out. Please tell whoever was piloting this ship that I will kill them as soon as I am possibly able."

"Are you harmed? Where are you?"

"I don't know where I am." Wyntermist groaned. "I was trying to escape the smoke from Wheeljacks lab when the ship repositioned itself and I found myself going head first down one of these shafts-"

"Alright, stay where you are. I'll find you. Are you harmed?"

"I think just my pride." Wyntermist said carefully, optics sweeping his body up and down. There was no energon, though it would yet remain to see if there was an internal leak.

He snorted inwardly, before shifting slightly. All seemed good so far- he attempted to stand only to go flat on his face as his legs refused to respond.

A familiar face appeared in view, and Wyntermist sighed in relief. "I-I think I'm stuck."

Red Alerts guarded expression dropped for a single moment, as his optics crinkled around the edges. _He's going to laugh at me. I just know it. _Wyntermist braced his fragile ego as he waited for the cutting laughter.

It didn't come, thankfully. "Alright, let's see what we can do about getting you out." Red Alert murmured, sliding around him. He viewed Wyntermist from the side for a moment, before shaking his head.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Wyntermist demanded, trying to crane his neck to see himself.

Red Alert leaned forward, idly poking an unfeeling leg. "You managed to punch both feet through the floor."

Wyntermist froze, looking down. "And why can't I feel it then?"

"Probably because the shaft is particularly thin here." Red Alert muttered, sliding around to the other side to get a better look.

"Thin?"

"You're right over Perceptors lab, which means there has to be just as many, if not more, chemicals then Wheeljack has. The fumes had to of thinned out the metal slightly. I'll have to get Ratchet to agree to give Perceptor a check-up soon."

"Erm, how am I supposed to get out?" Wyntermist pleaded, gazing at Red Alert.

Red Alert sat back with a sigh. He skittered down the shaft, to where Wyntermist had torn out the grating, and leaned down into it. "Wheeljack, any chance of you handing me up a welding tool?"

"Sure! Reach on down."

Red Alerts hand extended through the small grill, and Wheeljack reached up, handing off the cutter. It slid up, gleaming, into Red Alerts hand. "By the way, better get someone to rig something in Perceptors lab underneath the feet. He's going to come crashing down sometime soon."

"Alright, I'll go tell Ratchet." Wheeljack laughed. "He chased me out earlier, but I'm sure that I can get him to listen to me."

_I am doomed. I am slagging doomed. _

0o0o0o0o0

Prime knew something was going on today. He had known it since he entered the lab and saw a pair of feet. He glanced up at the feet, and back down at the quietly waiting Perceptor. "Perceptor-" He paused, unsure of what to say next. "Perceptor, what have you been doing lately?" His optics was drawn back to the feet.

Were they real? Or were they fake? Did he truly wish to know? No, he didn't. With a firmness that he rarely used except for dealing with Megatron, he brought his optics back to where Perceptor was explaining his newest research. "Very Interesting. Now, umm, have you been experimenting with hallucinogens lately?"

"Why- no. Not since Sideswipe nearly killed me when Sunstreaker started hallucinating he was a femme. Why do you ask?"

"There are feet coming out of your ventilation shafts in the back." Prime pointed out piously, his face struggling to keep neutral.

Perceptor turned, optic ridge rising as he stared at the pair of feet. "Quiet. Umm, Prowl? Could you come down here and tell the owners of the feet in my room to kindly get out?"

Prowl stared blankly at the wall for a moment, wondering if he heard correctly. Jazz perked up beside him. "What was that Perceptor?"

"Please come tell the mech who has his feet in my room through the ventilation shaft to move please. If they don't their going to be sorry because they are over-"

Ratchet came storming in, closely followed by Grapple, Hoist, and Inferno. "I heard something about-" He broke off staring at the feet sticking out of the ventilation shaft. Inferno snorted, his mouth twitching into a smile.

"Inferno, don't laugh at poor Wyntermist. He couldn't help it." Red Alert murmured into the comm. link. "Are you ready to catch?"

"Yeah- C'mon, Grapple, Hoist."

The two moved into position, tensing as they waited. A moment later there was a scream as Wyntermist fell. A loud crunch sounded as the three suddenly realized that they were too far to the right. Wyntermist found himself sprawled on top of Grapple and Hoist, as Inferno stood there, looking surprised. Red Alerts head poked out of the hole. "Are you all alright?"

Inferno glanced down, and then back up at Red Alert. "Erm, Ah think so." His accent twanged softly as he shifted his large bulk around to help Wyntermist to his feet.

"Red Alert?" Wyntermist asked, his voice suddenly shifting to slightly unhappy voice.

"Red Alert?" The voice repeated, and Red Alert wondered where the voice was coming from-

"_Red Alert! Wake up Red Alert!" _

Red Alerts optics onlined to his depressingly blank room, and sat up with a groan. The comm. link was calling his name frantically, "Wyntermist, what is it?"

"I-I'm lost in the ventilation shafts!" Wyntermist whimpered.

A choked sound rose from Red Alerts vocalizer. "Oh really?" He hoped his voice didn't sound half as strangled as it felt.

Wyntermist babbled, "One of Sunmoons friends came in while we were talking and I escaped through a ventilation shaft but I got lost-"

Red Alert gently shut off the comm. link before a giggle broke through his supposed to be muted vocalizer. One hand rose to his faceplate, attempting to stop it, but another giggle wiggled its way through. All resistance to the laughter broke, and he curled up on his side from laughter.

On the other side of the comm. link, Wyntermist regarded the comm. link miserably. It seemed to be a long few minutes before Red Alerts voice came back on. "I- I'll be right there." His voice was slightly faint, and Wyntermist could've sworn he heard the slightest giggle before the comm. link shut off again.

* * *

_A/n: This was basically a filler/request chapter, which I gladly did. Please review and tell me how you like it!_


	6. Sick

Wyntermist flopped into the seat, groaning softly as he rubbed his side paneling. Red Alert carefully blank facial plate appeared in the corner of his optics. "Well?"

"Well what?" He snarled for a moment. Red Alert optic ridge rose as he crossed his arms. Wyntermist glowered, and the door slid open. He didn't glance over, refusing to break optic contact. Red Alert waited patiently until at last Wyntermist looked away, still glowering. "One of Sunmoons buddies entered the room we were in-"

He paused, realizing how that just sounded. "I was only just resting-" No, that probably made it worse. "No- that doesn't sound right- I had just gotten my cube after you dragged me along, and Sunmoon walked in, and we were actually talking! Then Linewake walked in and I started for the ventilation shafts-"

"Which is where you got lost and woke me up out of a recharge." Red Alert murmured. "I haven't gone through the ventilation in _vorns_."

Wyntermist flinched at Red Alerts dry tone, and a voice interrupted, "Red?"

Red Alert looked up, his face a very _painfully_ neutral blank. Wyntermist hadn't seen the security director ever look this blank. "Erm, Red Alert? Who is this?" The southern drawl cut through the air, and Wyntermist had the satisfaction of seeing Red Alert almost wince. Almost.

"This is Wyntermist, my new apprentice."

The fire trucks face lit up in understanding a slow and easy smile spread across his face. He held out his right hand, left hand balancing several energon cubes, and Wyntermist shook the extended hand. _Hah! I knew someone around here had to be nice!_ The fire truck nodded genially, saying, "Ah'm Inferno."

"And you already know my name-"

Wyntermist broke off as Inferno turned to Red Alert, the cubes threatening to unbalance from their precarious position. "Erm, Red, I know ya haven't gotten any energon lately, so I came with several cubes-"

Red Alert nodded, taking a cube, before scowling. "Just one moment."

He leaned to one side, his scowl growing by the moment. "Looks like the twins are at it again. Let me go fix the camera and I'll be back in a moment."

Inferno sighed as Red Alert swept out, before his optics descended once more upon Wyntermist. And the look that he was now giving the mech reminded him of the look an insane mech would have while dissecting something. Or the look Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had whenever they got new prey.

"So, you're the one that has the entire Ark hopping."

"I am?" _Not good, not good! I don't want to be noticed!_

Infernos optics narrowed, and all sense of Inferno might actually being nice to him vanished. "Yes."

Wyntermist flinched at the amount of venom injected into that simple statement. Inferno growled, "I don't see why he trusted you so easily! It took _me_ vorns to get me to convince him that I won't hurt him."

Frustration and anger echoed along Infernos voice, and Infernos optics pinned Wyntermist to the floor. "Why are you here anyways? What did you do to get Red Alert to trust you?"

"Is everyone going to blame _me_ for what he did? I didn't do anything! I got into a fight and the next thing I know he's telling _me_ that _I_ have to become his apprentice!"

Inferno leaned back, glowering. "Very well, Ah'm just telling you that if ya do anything to betray his trust nothing is gonna save you then." The smoldering blue optics were not happy as the fire truck glowered at Wyntermist.

"Umm, is there a _reason_ why you're threatening me like this?" Wyntermist asked in a small voice. "Because I really, really don't understand-"

Red Alert swept back into the room, and Inferno grinned, optics immediately on him. Wyntermist could've pounded his head against the wall. Of course. Inferno was in love with Red Alert, and either Red Alert didn't know it yet, or he did. And they were a couple. _Slag, that means I must be the unexpected 'maybe love-interest' that the drama vids always have! No wonder he glowered at me._

All thoughts were cut off, as a camera was set before him. "Next lesson Wyntermist, how to fix cameras."

Wyntermist looked down at the camera, before looking up at Red Alert blank faceplate as he set out the tools. "Shouldn't I be giving this to the engineer, or builders, or someone like that? Why do _I_ have to fix the camera?"

"Because, more often then not, the cameras damaged are going to be out in the middle of nowhere, in a secure place where you won't be able to take the camera from. Besides, if you can fix the cameras you won't ever have to depend on other people."

That struck a chord deep within Wyntermist, and his optics skittered away. Red Alert nodded, murmuring, "There's nothing worse then having someone renegade on a promise."

Wyntermist forced his optics up, unaware of how Inferno was glancing between the two puzzled. "And how would you know?"

"You know, I have a glitch as well." Wyntermist went rigid from disbelief. Red Alert smiled thinly. "It took a lot of work, but I upped every single one of them. I showed them that glitches could be worthwhile. However, no one was willing to help me. I had to learn a lot of my job on my own."

"But- What about your own teacher?"

"Him? Oh, that mech didn't ever raise a single finger to help me. He plopped me down into a base, said that I had to take care of it, gave me a short paragraph on what to do, and then left."

There was a sharp hissing intake from Inferno, and Red Alert shook his head. "It wasn't so bad. There was a mech there that had once been a security mech, and still remembered a few tricks of the trade, and taught me. But it only consisted of repairing cameras and how to start up a security plan. The rest of it was my own figuring out."

"Oh- oh…" Suddenly Wyntermist was intensely, and insanely grateful that Red Alert wasn't repeating the exact same lessons. But, there was still a problem – "Why did you choose me to be security? Surely there must be a million more-"

Red Alert tapped the camera, and his optic ridge rose. "Camera Wyntermist. Camera. Stop trying to delay the lesson."

Wyntermist, about to object, fell silent. He didn't really want to know the answer. Not at all.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunmoon jaw dropped as he stared at his friend. Soon to be dead friend if he didn't take two steps back _now_. "What do you mean by _that_? Last I checked, kissing and love went hand in hand, if it doesn't mean the exact same thing."

The other mech smirked slightly. "Yes, but I doubt the little glitch has _ever_ been kissed before, thus you'd steal his first kiss, and maybe make him suddenly like _you_ back. Imagine what could happen then."

"No, what? Tell me." Sunmoon said sarcastically.

"If we had the Security Directors pet apprentice under our control we could get into all kinds of trouble and no one would ever notice! He could change all of the video footage, mess with the security codes to get us in and out-"

As he continued, Sunmoons energon processor began to drop. He had never actually considered what all a security director did. And how much they truly were the last line between Autobots and Decepticons. _Slag, no wonder the last time they took a survey, 80 percent of the security mechs were glitchy or headed that way fast._

"What about it Sunmoon? Want to try it out?"

"I don't know…" Sunmoon said slowly. The mech glanced at him incredulously, his face making it clear what he was secretly thinking. _He's a wimp!_ Sunmoon bristled at the silent mocking, and snarled, "I can't do that now! He hasn't even learned how to fix a camera yet! Let him gather a bit more information, and then get him under our control!"

Linewake smirked, and he said, "You know, we should hit sooner. Maybe then he'll teach _us_ about the security system."

Sunmoons energon processor hit rock bottom.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert ran a finger over the delicate wiring, frowning in concentration as he attempted to determine if the reason why the chip was malfunctioning was due to either a glitch or a mistake in the wiring.

The wiring wavered before his optics, and he rubbed at them, almost angrily. His entire body was screaming that it was tired. He hadn't gotten any more then a few breems of sleep, and even he could feel the lack of sleep pulling at his energy.

With a sigh he gave up on the wiring, instead resting his head against his palm as he struggled to pull together his far-flung thoughts. His nose crinkled as the smell of fresh energon wafted towards him, and his energon processor jumped.

Inferno had left both security director and student with the cubes after Red Alert had begun working on the chip, muttering about seeing whether or not Jazz had gotten the promised movies. Red Alert had waved him off, and turned back to the chip.

"Red Alert?" The voice was slightly worried, and Red Alert forced himself to look up at Wyntermist. The mech stood there, regarding Red Alert with an odd expression. "Are you alright? You're just shivering-"

Dimly, Red Alert became aware that he was shuddering. Quickly he forced his body to become still. "I'm fine." The voice, harsh and grating surprised Red Alert slightly. "I was simply thinking."

Wyntermist flinched, pulling back before his optics fixed on the repaired camera lying on the table. Red Alert forced a smile. "Good job Wyntermist. You're dismissed now. Go get some recharge."

Wyntermist hurriedly backed out of the room, his optics wary from the earlier near bite-off. Red Alert watched him go, before a voice crackled in over the comm. link, "Red Alert, please come to the common room."

"Yessir!"

Red Alert stood, and nearly toppled over. His energon processor really hadn't liked that move. It was now threatening to spew up everything inside of it. Red Alert reached for the cube, sipping at it, hoping that his energon processor would settle down with something in it.

The processor seemed to accept the energon, and he managed to get out the doorway and halfway down the hall before it began to twinge again. Red Alert ignored it as he kept on moving, walking in what felt like to him, a straight line. In truth it wavered over the hallways, creating a path that a bumblebee would've been proud of.

He managed to get to the common room without loosing his energon. Optimus Prime stood in the middle of the room, scowling slightly. "Red Alert, what is this?"

A hand was thrust at him. He squinted at it, attempting to see what was in the palm of the hand, but the shape eluded him as darkness began to eat at the corners of his optics. "Sir?"

"I thought we had agreed to leave all secretive cameras out of the common room! Red Alert, you know very well that this is an area where all of the mechs come to talk. You shouldn't do such a thing." The quiet anger in Primes voice told him that he thought the camera was all Red Alerts fault. Last time Red Alert had checked, he only had the obvious cameras.

He suddenly became aware of a thousand optics fixed on him, and the thought made him nervous. He attempted to straighten to his full height, and Prime frowned suddenly. "Red Alert?"

"Prime, might I suggest we discuss this out of optic and auditory range of others?" Red Alert demanded, his stomach threatening to heave. He didn't think Prime would want the knowledge that a traitor may be on the base and had installed the camera.

Primes arms crossed. "We are going nowhere. Other mechs have complained about this Red Alert-" As Prime geared up to go into lecturing mode, Red Alert became aware that his processor was _not_ going to wait. It wanted everything out now.

His optics fell on a waste disposal unit behind Prime, and he stepped for it. Primes scowl grew more pronounced as he stepped in front of Red Alert. "Red Alert, you _will_ listen to what I have to say."

"Of course Prime." Red Alert agreed neutrally. "But I really need to-"

"It can wait until after we have talked." Prime said firmly.

No such luck. Red Alerts face contorted as his processor heaved, and he doubled over, hurling energon onto Primes feet. A startled oath rang distantly in his auditory receptors, but he ignored it as his energon processor heaved again. Someone started shouting for Ratchet, as he heaved more energon onto the floor.

His knees buckled, and he began falling towards the ground. The energon covered feet stepped forward hastily, and strong, huge arms caught him before he could fall all the way to the ground. "Red Alert?" The voice was worried, and Red Alert looked up into Infernos worried optics as the fire truck burst through the door.

_Don't worry over me_ Red Alert attempted to say, but it came out as a garbled mess as his energon processor heaved once more, nearly onto Inferno. The fire truck was quick enough to step out of the way, and Red Alert was distantly aware of Jazz hurriedly clearing out the common room. Inferno took over holding the security director, shifting him to a position where he no longer had to support his own weight; Infernos rescue knowledge coming into play.

Ratchet strode into the room, his optics instantly landing on the miserable Red Alert as he threw up once more, the half-processed energon pooling on the floor. Infernos pained optics looked up at the medic, silently begging the medic to help his friend. "Inferno, do you think we can lay him out?"

As if in response, Red Alerts legs gave completely away as the optics turned off. Ratchet crossed the room in two steps, checking over the unconscious Red Alert worriedly.

* * *

a/n: Yes, I'm going to leave it right here. And I know it was mean of me to make Inferno so mad at Wyntermist, but the poor fire truck was scared his love was going to be taken away.


	7. The Problem

Optimus Prime sighed as he turned up his inner heating, boiling off the water that Inferno had so helpfully sprayed on him to clean him of the offending energon. Ratchet looked up from where he had finished running a diagnostic scan. "Virus. Exhaustion. Energon poisoning."

"Ratchet, would that be the combination of what went wrong with Red Alert, or is it a take your pick kinda thing?" Jazz asked, leaning against the wall.

Inferno twitched, his optics falling back towards the unconscious Lamborghini as the fire truck barely kept himself from pacing. Barely. Optimus Prime considered the benefits and drawbacks of sending the fire truck out on a mission. Obviously Inferno needed something to do-

A head poked around the corner as two wide blue optics took in the scene before him. "Get in there already, would ya?" A gruff, tired voice demanded behind him. The mech jumped slightly, before entering the room.

Unconsciously Prime found himself evaluating the mech before him. He was lighter then most mechs his size, a blessing and a curse. He would defiantly be faster, but that didn't mean he would be as strong as most. He would probably be just a little bit weaker, if Red Alert was anything to go by. "Wyntermist reporting for duty Sir!"

The slightest smile touched Primes lips as he nodded courteously to the mech. "At ease."

Wyntermists optics darted towards the still figure in the back for a single moment, before his optics twitched back to Prime. "Sir, requesting permission to know why I'm here."

"Red Alert, your…" _master_ was the exact wrong word for this situation, though it was one that Prime had about to apply. It was more of a- "…teacher, has fallen ill and can no longer keep up with his duties. I wish to know if you are qualified enough to take over-"

"Primus NO!" Wyntermist squeaked, before remembering where he was and with whom. Hastily he snapped off his vocalizer.

"I don't expect you to become another Red Alert in a single… day." Was that really how long the two had been together? It seemed like it had been a lot longer then that… "However, I do wish to know if you can keep the security systems up and running smoothly."

"Erm…" An honest question requested an honest reply, and Wyntermist didn't think Prime was going to be too thrilled about the answer. "Sir, all Red Alerts managed to teach me is how to fix cameras, check the mail, and break up the twins. Everything else I'm supposed to learn later."

Jazz laughed. "If you're that far then you're far ahead of the rest of us."

Inferno muttered something under his breath, before straightening as Primes optic fell on him. "Inferno…"

Wyntermist glanced at Red Alert again, before timidly walking over to Ratchet. Ratchets temper was legendary, back on cybertron. The older, much more grizzled vetrans had a fun time telling stories about the ghostly wrench that would come flying out of nowhere and of the snarling voice berating you for every injury. And there was always to problem of where the wrench went. Sure, there was subspace, but still, the speed in which it appeared made any other subspacing look like a snails pace.

"Erm, Ratchet?"

"Just unconscious. Not dead yet."

A sigh of relief shook Wyntermists shoulders. "Oh, that's good. I didn't… I didn't want to take over completely."

Ratchet snorted. "It'd take more then that to kill this slagging idiot. When he wakes up I'll have to check his CPU to make sure none of the wire crossed again."

Inferno leaned across Wyntermist, one hand resting on Red Alerts shoulder. "What do ya mean by energon poisoning from earlier Ratchet?"

"I mean he drank some energon that was beginning to go bad. I'm betting that it was at the very bottom of the cube, which is why he didn't catch it when he tests his cubes for anything that might be wrong with it."

Inferno nodded slowly, before glancing towards the outside. Sideswipes head poked around the corner. "Hey, Prime?"

"Sideswipe."

"Is it true about what we heard that Red suddenly died in the common room?"

"DIED?" Jazz head twisted towards the giant red twin, mouth hanging open. They had known that the news of Red Alert collapsing would've spread fast, but they hadn't thought that fast. Nor that badly.

Wheeljacks head poked around the corner, just below Sideswipes. "Erm, Prime, the Arks crew is demanding to know whether or not they can kill some mech named Linewake. Apparently he's been spreading the word that Red collapsed and died-"

"Collapsed, yes, died, no." Prime rumbled. "Please tell the Arks crew that Red will be alright."

Wheeljack nodded, fins flashing. "Another crossed wire?"

"No, energon poisoning. And a virus."

Wheeljack winced sympathetically, as Sideswipe went running down the corner. "Sunny- wait! Don't bother rigging his datapad to wipe when he presses save!"

Red Alert, unconscious, twitched. "Brig… both of you…gonna kill…" The mumbled words were a reflex, brought on by the sound of a scheming twin. Inferno grinned, the grin lighting up his face.

"I'll go throw them in the brig after getting him to the medbay. Ratchet?"

"He's safe to move. Go ahead Inferno."

Inferno nodded, before bending to pick up Red Alert.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Report."

"Red Alert got an apprentice."

"…Repeat?"

"Red Alert got an apprentice."

"Query, who is apprentice."

"Some glitch named Wyntermist."

"Name filed, data unknown."

"Rank-and-file soldier, fought on the outskirts of the war. Only reason why he hasn't died yet."

"Data filed. Query, when will we be able to get our hands on him?"

"I'm working on it right now."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wyntermist glanced up as the mech entered the room, before climbing to his feet. "Ironhide sir!"

He began to snap into attention, when Ironhide shook his head. "At ease. I came here because Prime asked me to ask if you knew anything about the hidden camera in the rec room."

"We had a hidden camera in the rec room?"

"Well, that answers that." Ironhide mused to himself, before turning to go. He paused, turned around again, and held out a small camera. "Here, Prime said that you should give this back to Red."

Wyntermist stared blankly at the camera. The design… was horrid. The crudely put together, badly wired camera didn't look like as though it had been updated in vorns. "Does that thing even work?" He demanded, lifting the camera out of Ironhides hand. Ironhide shrugged, and Wyntermist sighed.

"It sure doesn't look like anything Red Alert would make."

Ironhide shrugged again, before stepping out of the room, leaving Wyntermist all alone. Wyntermist stared at the camera, before setting it down on the table. The door slid open behind him, but he didn't bother turning. Whoever it was, they couldn't be anyone too bad-

"Oy! You stupid little glitch-"

Wyntermist froze, a startled sound breaking out of his vocalizer. It was never good when someone started talking with an insult. He turned his head slowly, wondering who it was.

Linewake. Alone. Good, maybe he could escape the mech before anything happened- "Linewake?"

"Were you the stupid slagger who said that I said that Red Alert had collapsed and died?"

Wyntermist slowly shook his head, optics wide. "N-no. Not me."

Linewakes optics narrowed, when a voice barked, "Linewake!"

Never before would Wyntermist guess that he would be grateful for seeing Sunmoon. Sunmoon scowled at him, before coolly turning towards Linewake. "C'mon. It's our turn for rounds."

Wyntermist unconsciously tensed as Linewake glowered at Wyntermist. "Fine."

They both walked out, and a sigh of relief rocked his body. Slowly he sank into a sitting position on the floor. This… hadn't gone well. Sunmoon had been the only reason why he hadn't been taken apart, and it didn't make sense for Sunmoon to be protecting him.

An uncomfortable feeling clogged his vocalizer for a moment, before he coughed, clearing it away. No- he wasn't sorry at all, for anything. And he certainly wasn't slagging thinking of Sunmoon as being handsome-

NO! No! Better not to think of it. Glitches never got spark partners.

_But what about Red Alert and Inferno?_ Whispered some small part of his CPU. _Those two are obviously in love, and Red Alert has a glitch. _

There were however huge differences between the two. Red Alert was self-assured, confident in his abilities. Wyntermist was scared sometimes to even walk out of his door for fear of being violently offlined by some mech who didn't like the fact that he was being talked back to by a mech with a glitch. Red Alert also had the incredible luck to find someone who was willing to look past his glitch. Very few mechs were willing to do that, even those who claimed they did.

There was a knock on the door, and Wyntermist carefully called, "Come in."

Jazz smiling faceplate came through the door. A sigh of relief shook Wyntermist. "Yo! What's the matter?"

"Besides nearly being offline, nothing is wrong." Wyntermist said dryly, before shaking himself. Now wasn't the time to go into complications. "What are you doing here? Normally mechs avoid this place like the pit."

"Because Red was always here before. With him currently down and out, you might find this place a little busier."

"By how much?"

"Oh, blackmail busy. Everyone wants to know where Red hides the blackmail, and so far there hasn't been much of an opportunity to go searching for it."

Sideswipes head poked inside. "Jazz? Hey! That's no fair! No searching for blackmail yet! Everyone else is still gathering!"

A squeak of terror ripped itself out of Wyntermists vocalizer as his CPU dizzily entertained the images of the Arks crew ripping apart the control room for blackmail- "Oh slag no-"

"AHA!" Sideswipe yelped as Infernos warm voice drifted into the room. "Found ya Sides. Ya heard Red, brig!"

"Gotta get me first-"

Prowls voice cut in. "Sideswipe! Get to the brig now!"

"Prowl? Ah slag, I thought you were still at the conference-"

"I broke off and came back here as soon as possible when I heard that Red had collapsed and died. Is the rumor true?"

Wyntermist head buried into his hands. The entire place was falling apart around him. Well, if everyone else was going to be crazy- "Jazz, how _did_ Red Alert find Inferno anyways?"

"Ya mean how did they become a couple? Officially, they aren't one yet."

"But how the slag did he find a mech that wasn't prejudiced against him?"

"That… Well, to explain, really, you'd have to of watched them for a long time. But, basically, Inferno has a glitch as well. Not one that's noticeable."

"What?" Wyntermist glanced up, surprised. Inferno- glitch? The happy mech whom he had sometimes seen surrounded by others? That didn't seem possible-

"He has a penchant for starting his own fires. And dancing around them, laughing.

* * *

_A/n: Yes, I am a firm believer of Inferno starting fires. And for our next chapter we'll be having Red look a little into his own past and teaching moments. So please review ^^_


	8. The Dream

A/n: I'm going to warn you now, every time you see -_-_-_-_ it's a break in time sequences, and probably going to be a big break.

----------

Red Alert mumbled in his sleep, slowly sinking down into dreams that he rather would've forgotten…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

The youngling frowned sadly at the datapad as he played with a few of the applications stored on it. He wasn't really paying attention to what others were saying, it was simply the exact same thing over, and over again.

There was the tap of a stylus on the desk, and he looked up, optics wide blue innocent. The mech frowned down at him. "Red Alert, go up and solve the problem please."

With an internal sigh Red Alert stood, and walked up to the board, before picking up the stylus, regarding the problem before him. Let's see, if he simply-

The mech watched in consternation as the problem was quickly solved, all steps shown, and the answer checked within half a breem. "Red Alert-"

"Yessir?"

"Explain."

In clear, quick, _bored_ tones, the youngling explained how he had gotten the answer. The mech ground his teeth. The youngling knew his data, that much was for certain, despite the fact that he ahdn't been paying any attention. "Very good Red Alert. You may sit down."

Red Alert escaped back to his seat, as the rest of the class murmured, shuffling notes aside. "I see I'm going have to get you into a higher class then this Red Alert." The mech stated.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Red Alert shuffled in the room, glancing up at the door, and back down again. Once again he had done something bad, something horrible. He must of; otherwise he wouldn't be in the hospital again. Or at least, _they_ called it a hospital- he called it the pits.

Every day he went to the pits, until he didn't want to go, and still everyday he went. He had too. Mom and Dad would be mad at him if he didn't. A white mech entered the room, and Red Alert looked up. Time to fake being happy to be here once again. He had to fake it, or the doctors would keep him for longer. "Where's big brother?"

"He... isn't here."

"Where is he? He's alive, and not dead from the crash, right?"

The doctor winced, and Red Alert knew without a doubt why Dad refused to meet his optics. His darling brother, pride of the family, studying to be a doctor, was dead.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Cameralift frowned as he surveyed the ragtag group of mechs. None of them were listening seriously, he was afraid. They had only come to pick up a few tips on how to do a security plan, nothing else. Not a single one of them had the actually fortitude to actually become a security mech.

His optics was caught on the appearance of one last mech. He was just a tiny bit shorter then others, with a quiet red and white paint job. He faded in the background, but his optics…. His _optics_ was alive and listening to every word that Cameralift said, without a doubt.

Cameralift began to lecture, and lectured to the single mech sitting in the back, listening with his entire spark. That was one mech who could make it through, no doubt about that.

At the end of the lecture, the mech was the first to stand, no doubt to slip out of the doors unnoticed. Cameralift optics narrowed as he raised a hand to his comm. link. "Hey, Topbox, there's going to be a red and white Lamborghini coming out of the room. Make sure he doesn't get too far. I want to talk to him."

"Righto boss!" Topbox chirruped, just as the Lamborghini slipped out the door. There was a moment, and then Topbox cheerful voice floated through the comm. link, "Hello there, are you lost? Can I do something for you, oh wait, you were probably in the lesson weren't you? Interested?"

Just as faintly, through the comm. link, the Lamborghini replied, "Erm, no, not really. I just simply came here to look around-"

"Oh, really? Then what is your job profession?"

Cameralift chivvied out the last of the stragglers, one auditory receptor waiting for the reply. The mech replied slowly, "I-I'm becoming a medic."

There was a faint tone of loathing in his voice, and Cameralift smirked as he caught it. Medic, oh no, this mech had no wish to become a medic.. Not surprising, considering the bad rap medics were getting lately after the huge scandal over them recycling parts of dead mechs. Oh yes, medic the mech wouldn't be. He hadn't seen that brightly interested optics since he had trained his last protégée, and that one was doing beautifully.

He oozed out of the doorway, smiling brightly. "Why, hello Topspin, who's this?"

"I'm not sure, who are you?"

"Red Alert-" The Lamborghini surveyed the two warily, optics clearly stating how unsure he was over both of their reasons why they were talking to _him _of all mechs. "-why do you ask?"

"Hmm, you are going to be here for the rest of the lessons, correct?"

"Yes. Why did you ask who I am?" Red Alert demanded doggedly. Greedy trainer hands curled behind Cameralifts back. He _loved _teaching new mechs, especially when they were smart enough to keep to the point and not get taken off on some other train of thought.

"Just curious. I do try to learn the names of everyone."

"You weren't learning the names of everyone else." Red Alert pointed out. Cameralift wanted to dance in a circle crowing, 'Yes! Someone who pays attention to his surroundings!' but he was already considered insane and it would make a bad impression on his soon to be new protégé.

"I haven't had the time to learn everyone else's name." Cameralift pointed out, optics dancing in delight. Red Alert noticed this, drawing back and eyeing him oddly. Topbox also noticed the burning optics, and mentally groaned. Somebody should warn the poor mech before he came back to the building that Cameralift had marked him for the end of all time. "Besides, you interest me."

A faintly alarmed look crossed Red Alert faceplate, and Topbox sighed in relief. No need for warning there- "Now, why don't you come with me for a few moments?"

Boy, did Cameralift ever move fast when he felt his prey slipping out of his hands. "No thank you, I have to go back to school."

"Are you so certain about that?" Cameralift murmured. Topbox winced at the conspiratorial gleam in the mech optics. No, the poor Lamborghini wouldn't be leaving here anytime soon.

"Yes, I do. Goodbye."

Before either could move, Red Alert had transformed and drove off at a fairly fast clip. Faster then Cameralift or Topbox could go anyways. "Topbox, I want him."

"Erm, Cameralift, you do have to remember that he gets a say in this."

"Say? He gets no choice." The maniacal look was back in his optics. "I'm going to have him. I must have him. Do you know his optics burned brighter even then my current protégé?"

A cold, unsettling feeling sank deep into his gut. His current Protégé was Sunslide, a mech who was very smug in the knowledge that he would inherit the biggest, best, and most sought-after Security Company on Cybertron.

Sunslide was also the biggest pain in the aft most of his employees ever met. He refused to listen, caught up in his own ego. And if he did listen to others, it was to claim the idea as his own. But even with those traits of his, most would willingly, if grudgingly, agree that he was one of the best and dedicated.

Topbox cleared his vocalizer. "Sir, what about Sunslide?"

"I'll deal with him later." Cameralift brushed off Sunslide with a shrug. "As for now, get all the information you can on him. I want to know where he lives, and if he's got any criminal activity on his record. Also, check to see what his grades are."

"Sir, to do that would require hacking-"

"So hack."

Topbox gave up with a sigh.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert slid into his house, optics warily glancing around. Good, his creators weren't here. That meant that he could relax a little before studying- "Oh Timesweep!"

Red Alert froze, optics turning off in pain. His mom was going insane again. "Yes mother?"

"Oh Timesweep, there you are!" The femme smiling at him looked perfectly fine. "Do you know where your baby brother Red Alert went?"

"No mom." _Timesweep is dead_ his vocalizer burned to say, but the doctors had warned him against saying that. They had told him to play along, to ignore the wrong name, be himself. Eventually his mother would realize. She had to realize.

Because his own CPU was going to shatter into a million pieces if he had to pretend to be his dead brother for much longer. Already he could feel the fragments slipping away from him-

"That's odd, I haven't seen him recently."

"He's out running about, pretending to be a security mech." Red Alert said, smiling falsely. Smile, smile, don't let her see how stupid this was-

"Such a silly job. I'm glad you agreed to become a medic. Though for a time after the accident that nearly killed you I was afraid that you were going have to relearn everything."

No- The accident that had taken his only half-vorn older brother away from them hadn't wiped Red Alerts memory. He was well able to fake the medical details, after helping his older brother to study for being a medic. Nobody had ever found the body either- that's the pity. If they had maybe his mother would finally admit that Timesweep was dead, and Red Alert was the one standing before her.

"Of course mom. I'll go upstairs to start studying."

"Nonsense! You did take Red Alert to that silly Security program. Give me some idea of what went on so when he comes in babbeling about it I won't be totally lost."

The smile slid off his face. "I-I don't think that'll be a problem mom. He mentioned that he wouldn't say anything about it to you, knowing you disapprove."

"I see. You yourself were able to sneak in a few extra moments of studying, weren't you? Don't want your time to be too badly wasted by his insistence."

"Oh, yes. By the way ma, I made a mistake. I enrolled in the week long course, not the one-day rundown. So…"

"What?!" The disbelieving shriek made him wince, but he babbled on.

"Don't worry; I'll study to be a doctor during that time of course. Besides, Red Alert needs _something _to cheer him up after the whole incident with Da."

The 'incident' had been him being pulled aside for his dad to worriedly explain that her CPU was further deteriorating. The possibility of her snapping out of her delusion was shrinking by the vorn, meaning that Red Alert would have to support this delusion until he was out of school and had moved to a different city.

Another eight to ten vorns away. So close, yet so far. "Hey, ma, I think I'm going out to go look for Red Alert. It isn't good for him to wander the streets." Before she could say anything, he slipped out of the house, and transformed to drive off towards the more abandoned part of town.

He slowed down as soft humming reached his auditory receptors. Quietly he transformed, slipping around a convenient corner of the building. There he spotted a fire truck grinning maniacally as he flipped the switch to the exposed wiring.

Sparks began to crackle and form, dancing their deadly dance before they caught onto the building and began to burn, flames crackling and reaching for the sky. The fire truck laughed as he stood back and viewed his handiwork. "What are you doing?" Red Alert demanded, before catching himself.

The fire truck turned with a lazy grin. "Hello there. Ah'm Inferno, wanna come watch the flames with me?"

The cheerful, grinning voice relaxed Red Alert a little as he stepped out. "What are you doing?" He asked again, this time a little less suspiciously.

"Starting a fire." Inferno admitted. "This old abandoned building was scheduled to be knocked down anyways, so I simply started it up."

"Why?"

"Because I feel the need too." A grin flashed brilliantly across his face. "Why do you ask?"

"It- seems like an odd thing to admit."

"Aww, fires start down here all the time. Everyone knows that. Besides, everyone knows me as well. They uisually figure I'm joking."

Red Alerts head cocked to one side as he felt a pull towards the firetruck. "You're most defiantly not. Why start fires?"

"I just like putting them out. But I'm not 'old and reliable' enough to be sent out." Inferno explained with a shrug, before his attention was distracted, "Look! Blue flame! Ah haven't seen a blue flame in a long time!"

As Inferno grinned, Red Alert took another step forward; just beyond what he thought was arm reach. So it was to his great surprise when Inferno grabbed him around the shoulders. "Wanna help me put it out?"

"Me?" Red Alert demanded, flummoxed. It wasn't often _he _was asked for help. Especially not after news of his glitch-

"Of course you." Inferno chided gently, optics glued to the dancing, swirling flames. "Who else would I be talking too?"

"Well-" Red Alert glanced around the empty street, silently admitting that there was no one else Inferno could be asking. "Why not?"

Inferno grinned. "See, that's the spirit!"

* * *

_A/n: Later, and a bit more thoughtfully, I will end this little story line and start up Wyntermists again. I'd like to thank everyone who reviews on this story, because I only just now realized how big of a OC is central to the main plot and I __try__ to leave OC's out… so sorry. Anyways, Read and review!_


	9. Dream Pt 2 really

Topbox glanced at the datapad, before glancing back at the room. Cameralift would be inside, but Topbox wasn't quiet sure he wanted to go inside. The data he had amassed on the Lamborghini was dismal.

Mother creator, insane. Father creator, an enabler. Brother Timesweep, dead. Grades, average. Any particular worth? He had a small glitch that came and went. Cameralift was going to blow a fuse. Topbox wasn't quite sure what his bosses personal philosophy on glitches was, but it was no doubt the general consensus.

Glitchy people are ok, so long as I don't have to deal with them myself.

"Topbox, stop standing in front of my office looking miserable and get _in_ here already!" Cameralift shouted. Topbox flinched in surprise, before smiling sheepishly. Trust the boss to know about such things.

"Sir, I got the data."

"Hand it over." Cameralift murmured, looking oddly abstracted. Topbox handed over the data, before rocking on the back of his heels.

Cameralift scrolled through the short list of information, before smirking. "Perfect. Topbox, today we're going to do something different for lessons."

_We're_? The danger sense Topbox acquired from sticking around the eccentric Cameralift snuffled in fear. It was never, ever a good sign when Cameralift dragged you into his schemes. True, Cameralift always made sure he took all of the blame if it failed, but everyone would laugh for weeks after that you had been so stupid to actually stick around long enough for Cameralift to sink his claws into you. "Er- Sorry, my love life is kinda busy-" Topbox babbled, edging towards the door. "I'd love to help otherwise-"

"Aurora!" Camerlift barked. Topbox froze.

_How? How the slag can he have the time to stalk me long enough to find out that I've been seeing two girls?_ Topbox CPU wailed, as the body slowly turned. "What about her?"

"Your 'girlfriend' is going to rip you a new one if she finds you even looked at another girl."

Topbox teeth ground together. "I know. That's why I'm going to ditch her."

Cameralift looked at him. Simply _looked_ at him. Topbox crumpled beneath that look. "Alright, maybe I'm not." He muttered, before groaning. "What do you want?"

"Usually we reserve the security plans for those in advanced classes. I want you to go find me a bunch of extra ones, and get the kid to try it out. Use this datachip to configure the plan."

Topbox caught the chip, before looking up. "And how do you suggest I do that? And why this chip?"

Cameralift tapped the desk, "Topbox, just go. He'll be coming today."

With a mumble, Topbox left the room, staring at the chip as if it had risen up from the pits to mock him. Cameralift leaned back in his seat, staring at the wall. "Heh, Well, well, well. A glitch. Not something I would've expected."

Two identical flames burned in his optics. "The youngling won't even know what hit him. He'll be in my business."

Topbox shuddered as a maniacal laugh echoed down the hallway, before stepping a little faster. He had no wish to stick around, especially not with Cameralift acting like this. Yes, boss bot was loosing whatever bytes he ever had in that crazy CPU of his.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert paused as he walked past the mirror, and winced. He was covered in soot and ashes, despite the fact he had spent nearly an orn scrubbing himself off. Still, a thin layer of ash covered him- "Timesweep! What happened to you?"

"Oh, mom, I simply helped to put out a fire." The femme smiled.

"I see. That's my youngling, helping out others. Come on, I think I got a detergent that will take off all of the grayness."

Red Alert followed his mother, optics shadowed. He hadn't been able to tell Inferno goodbye, caught by the fact that Inferno had to leave immediately as Red Alert had put out the last bit of fires. In fact, he had only known Inferno had left because Inferno had written a note with his foam that stated, _Sorry I had to leave so soon. See ya!_

Despite himself, the slightest smile twitched at the corners of his mouth at the remembrance of the message. It was amazing what one pushed to extraordinary heights could do. It was also amazing that Inferno thought they would ever cross paths again. Red Alert doubted he would ever be that lucky.

Well, fires… Red Alert glanced at the time, and spoke hurriedly, "Mom, I really gotta go-"

"Here, take this." The femme thrust a small tube into his hand, and he sped off. "Remember, be safe!"

Red Alert muttered something under his breath, before kicking into high gear, enjoying the feeling of wind slap against his outer sensors. The school appeared in front of him, and he sighed in relief. Before he braked. Hard. "Inferno?"

The fire truck looked up from where he stood in front of a building. "Heya! Told ya we'd meet again."

"Since when-"

"Usually I'm inside by this time, and only get to see you pull in, but other then that it's nothing special." Inferno grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "I've been meaning to talk to you before, but never got the chance."

"Have you been watching me?" Red Alert demanded, dazed. Surely not, after all Inferno wasn't that hard to miss. Even an idiot would be able to spot a mech who was usually a head taller then most mechs if the said mech was trying to stalk them.

"No-" Inferno replied, puzzled. "I just noticed. You were always quiet, never talking to many different mechs."

"Ah-"

"By the way!" Inferno brightened, bending down to whisper in Red Alerts auditory receptor, "I'm thinking of setting up another fire tonight on the old abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. What do ya think? Coming?"

A shiver ran down Red Alerts spine, before he hastily nodded, taking a half hesitant step to the side, wondering if Inferno would find it offensive. To his relief, the fire truck straightened, and with a flashing, bedazzling grin, he was off. Leaving Red Alert the center of attention.

With his back straight and stiff, Red Alert managed to get into class without screaming, or otherwise expressing his extreme joy, happiness, or anything in that category. The only thing people could notice that was changed about him, was that sometimes he would get the slightest dazed look in his optics as his CPU found itself inexorably returning to the unusual offer, and the unusual mech whom had offered the chance.

It wasn't until school was ending, did he remember his previous commitment to the security school. With heavy steps he returned outside, wondering if he could find Inferno.

To his slight surprise, Inferno was waiting outside, by the gates of the school. "Well, can ya make it?"

"I-I have something else to do until late, so-"

"Ah, don't worry about it. I'm not planning it until most mechs are recharging, to cut down on potential witnesses. Same time as last time?"

Red Alert regarded Inferno for a moment, before nodding. "Deal."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Cameralift watched as Red Alert entered the room, looking slightly blitzed. A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth for a moment, before his frown transformed into a smirk. This would be perfect. Topbox handed the mech the pad, before calmly switching back to the regular pads.

Nobody commented aloud, and Red Alert didn't seem to be paying that much attention. Cameralift stepped up to Red Alert, a calm and pleasant smile on his face plate. Red Alert turned around, before backing up a single step, eyeing him oddly.

"Red Alert, glad you could make it."

"I could hardly miss it after paying for it, now could I?" Red Alert countered warily, before glancing around. Pretty soon the only seats available would be the ones in the very front. Cameralift smiled sweetly.

Red Alert barely kept his face straight as the last of the mechs took their seats, leaving only one chair open in the very front. And it wasn't even on an end. "I think I'll stand back here where my back is against a solid metal wall." Red Alert murmured after a few moments of staring.

"Nonsense. No one can stand." Cameralift tutted. "Now, sit, sit. Oh, and you might want to actually look at that datapad."

With those words of advice, Cameralift glided up to his seat, and cleared his vocalizer. "Now, many of you are probably wondering what these datapads are in front of you. They are simulation programs, designed to create building plans. You will create a security plan to determine what your strengths and weaknesses are."

Red Alert stared at his pad, before his optic ridge rose at the building placed before him. He glanced at the information that scrolled down. Only a certain amount of cameras, and other sensors were affordable, and each of them had only a certain range.

For a single moment he was swamped by the data, but slowly his optics narrowed. It seemed a little advanced, but it was something he had always thought of, whenever he and his brother would be playing together. His brother would build the fortress, and he'd defend it, and all the while thinking of such things like how many men could be used doing what. It was a little different, but still the same.

The slightest glint of a smile crossed his face, as he bent to the task with a will.

0o0o0o0o0

Sunslide looked up coldly as Topbox cleared his vocalizer. "What do you want?"

"Erm, Cameralift has something he wants to tell you. Better get right on over to him. I do mean right now." Topbox prompted, miserable. He was about to be blamed for everything. Everyone always shot the messenger.

"If it's about the security plans for the Talktwirl, I'm almost done."

"No, it's about… well, you really ought to go meet with Cameralift. He really needs to talk with you. Now."

"I'm too busy. Tell him later."

Topbox jaw sagged in disbelief. "Later? Later?" He spluttered, "This is your _boss_ we're talking about. You're the one who's supposed to drop everything to meet, not the other way around."

Sunslide scowled, "I'm working, and he knows how much I hate to be interrupted when I have the door shut."

"And you're about to find yourself out of a job." Topbox snapped back. He had taken as much abuse as was possible, and broke. "You know, Cameralift found a new apprentice whom he claims will be even better then you."

"That's… impossible." Sunslide snarled back, glowering. "I've made sure that I'm the best-"

"Well you aren't the best any longer." Topbox said snidely, glowering, "Unless you get up to Cameralift right now."

Sunslide stood with as much dignity he could muster, before gracefully gliding out the door. Topbox stood in the empty room for a moment, before he glanced at the security plans drawn up on Sunslide pad.

He frowned, and took a closer look, before his optics widened. "Isn't that… the same plans I gave Red Alert?"

With a slight headshake, he turned to leave. Couldn't be- there was no way Cameralift would allow such delicate plans to fall into a mech they hardly even knew-

"Topbox! There are plans on top of Sunslide desk. Get them and bring them here."

For a moment Topbox gaped at his comm. link, before a whimper built up in his throat. This wasn't good. In fact, this was horrible. Cameralift truly had gone totally off his rocker. There was no way any sane mech would take such a blow to their pride and take it quietly, no matter what others may think.

"Erm, Cameralift, are you sure this is a good idea? I meam, Sunslide-"

"Is a pain in the aft. Get the plans and get over here now." Cameralifts voice held no inflection to it at all. Topbox snarled as he scooped up the datapads, and left the room, trotting to get to Cameralift office.

There, he found Sunslide and Red Alert glowering at each other across the table. _Huh, one point for him I guess. Good character judgement to be able to hate him this soon._ Topbox thought, staring at the two glowering mechs for a moment longer. "Here ya go boss."

"Good. Now shoo."

Topbox was out the door, and down the hallway before Cameralift had finished the last syllable on the word. "Good, now that he's gone," Cameralift continued, "we can continue on with our discussion."

"What discussion? You're talking about replacing me, who has worked here longer then he's been alive, with a mech whom came in on a whim!" Sunslide howled in anger.

Red Alert had no choice but to agree. "I'm hardly the type, even if I do enjoy such things. It's not… very likely that I should take over from a mech who's been doing it for much longer."

"Nonsense. You already have the talent, the will, and the ability to see through with your dreams. After all, in another three orns, if all goes smoothly, you will be moving out of your creators home, and into the real world. How would you like to go to the Trill University to study further about security? Or, even better, I know the percet place for you to go."

"Perfect place?"

"Yes." The mech smirked a little. "Have you heard about the war that started recently?"

"Why, the one that started only a week ago? A lot of cities are working together to get it to stop…"

"Phah!" Cameralift nearly spat in disgust. "It isn't going to work. But the war will give you one advantage. How would you like to go to one of the bases-"

Red Alert leaned forward, optics wide in interest as he listened.

* * *

Inferno sighed in relief as Red Alert twitched, moaning slightly as his optics attempted to flutter on. "Red, go ahead and relax Red."

"In…fer…no?" The weak, raspy voice nearly made the fire truck weep.

"Shh, Red, shh."

"Wa…'ppened?" Red Alert demanded, struggling to sit up. " 'Cons?"

"No Red, no 'Cons. You simply got a virus. Now ya better lay still before Ratchet sees ya moving and ties you down to the berth."

The slightest smile twitched at the corners of Red Alerts mouth, and Inferno smiled in response. Red's smile was the reason he had joined the war in the first place after leaning his friend had been dumped on some misbegotten base out on the front lines…

He could still clearly remember wanting to strangle the grinning mech, but Cameralift had simply shrugged him off.

Inferno paused as Red Alert shifted again, struggling to get words out. "Red, Red, you gotta rest-"

Red Alert coughed once, weakly, before asking slowly, in a rasping voice, "Inferno, when I get better, will you marry me?"

Inferno stared at his nearly unconscious friend. He had many romantic dreams about what it was like to get proposed to. Not a single one included having his number one crush propose while looking like he was on his deathbed.

But some dreams were more important then others, and there was no way Inferno was going to let Red Alert slip out of this. "Red, I surely hope you mean it, 'cause I ain't letting you out of it." Inferno promised softly, optics glinting in possessiveness. "I've been wanting you for a long time, but you've always played hard to get… but yes Red. Soon as you get better, we're going on our long overdue honeymoon."

Red Alert nodded, before lasping back into unconsciousness. Inferno sighed, and Jazz grumbled, "Looks like Perceptor won the bet once again on whom would propose to whom."

* * *

a/n: I think Inferno will be slightly disappointed by the 'Ring of Fire' but oh well… Hope you all had a good time reading this. ;) *edit*

I am so sorry everyone! I just now figured out that I posted chapter eight again! Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'm fixing that right now...


	10. Wedding Plans and a Kiss

Inferno smirked as he left the medbay, feeling as if he was floating on air. _I can't believe it. Red proposed. To me! Red, me, bonded. _He had to of died and gone to the Allspark or something.

Beachcomber paused in the hallway as Inferno passed, "Dude, what's up? Red up and moving or something?"

"Red is still in the medbay, but he proposed to me." Infernos grin grew just a little bit wider, though the dune buggy wasn't sure how exactly, "We're gonna get bonded."

"Alright dude!" Beachcomber slapped Inferno on the back. "Where ya going to get bonded?"

"Oh, probably somewhere nice and quiet-"

Jazz voice broke over the comm. link, "Erm, Inferno?"

Inferno liked to believe that he wasn't paranoid. But when Jazz said your name in that tone of voice, something deep within you wanted to duck and run for cover- "Yeah Jazz?"

"Prime found out about you two getting bonded-" Jazz paused, and Inferno had the deadly sense of unreality as the spy groped for words. "-and Prime thinks it might be a good idea to show how well we've integrated by holding a human style wedding-"

Inferno gaped at the comm. link before murmuring, "That ain't a good idea Jazz. Red would blow a fuse, and he wouldn't be able to relax for _vorns_ afterwards."

Beachcomber jumped into the conversation. "C'mon Inferno, I think it would be a good idea. Ya know, spread the love around."

Beachcombers comment was what opened the flood of other comments from various Ark crew members. "He's got a point there Inferno. And Red would blow a fuse anyways."

"What sort of theme should we do?"

"Theme?"

"You know, color theme, and such. And how are we going to make flowers big enough?"

"True, who'd take the place of the woman?"

"Defiantly Red. We gotta make him a veil. Who volunteers to be flower maidens?"

"Wait, before we get into flower maidens, who's gonna hand off Red to Inferno?" Sideswipe asked. "We can't get Prime to do it, because he's the one who's gotta read it off, and who'll be Inferno's best man?"

Bluestreak broke into the conversation to babble, "And where are we going to find a place big enough to hold this? I know that there aren't many places-"

"We'll hold it outside-"

Inferno finally managed to break into the conversation. "No slagging way. Red is gonna go all paranoid about it. It's gotta be held somewhere where he'll feel at least a little bit safe."

"We're not slagging holding this wedding in the Control Room!" Sideswipe tutted. "I volunteer to be a flower bearer."

"Sideswipe, if we allowed you to do that, you'd rig the flowers somehow. Besides, the minibots are already drafted for that sort of thing. They're the only ones who are small enough."

More and more Autobots joined the comm. link to wrangle over the details of the wedding. Inferno turned to Beachcomber, wearing a particularly stuffed look. "I'm not gonna get a choice in this, am I?"

Beachcomber sympathetically shook his head, as Perceptor announced, "Give me a few weeks, and I believe I could grow genetically enhanced flowers that will be about the right size-"

Wheeljack helpfully added, "I think that I can use a bunch of that silver wire and fix up a loom that'll allow me to weave the silver into a veil."

Inferno sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Hey, Inferno, where are you two going for your honeymoon?"

"Truthfully Jazz, I was thinking about checking out the ring of fire thing, but I think now I'd better go somewhere a little bit quieter. Like Australia. I always wanted to see Kangaroos."

"You can't be serious! You gotta take him somewhere romantic, like France!" Tracks declared.

"And what do you know about romance, old rust bucket?" Sunstreaker sneered.

"What did you call me you dinged up old wreck?" Tracks bristled.

Sunstreaker smirked. Everyone could feel it across the comm. link. "I called you an old rust bucket. You couldn't attract a femme if you were a thousand times prettier!"

"Take that back!" Tracks raged, "Before I come and make you!"

"Let's see you try-"

Sideswipe said quickly, "Everyone who wants to help plan the wedding, come meet in the common room."

Beachcomber took off, as Inferno followed after. _The situation has really slipped from me now. I'm going to be lucky if I can even plan one thing-_

Inferno stopped dead as the door to the common room slid open to reveal nearly all of the Arks original crew before they had gotten the sudden influx of visitors. They were talking, chattering at high speed.

Prime and Prowl were noticeably absent, along with a few of the more chronic complainers. Even Mirage was here, dragged along by Hound. "Jazz, would ya please tell me why everyone is here?"

At Infernos pleading tone, Jazz resisted the urge to throw his head back and laugh. "Inferno, Inferno, if Red is going to get bonded, that means he's going to get laid. And if he's going to get laid, he's going to relax."

Inferno sighed. He might as well leave now; nobody was going to let him get in a word edgeways. "I might as well settle back so that way I actually know what this wedding is going to be like." Inferno pointed out dryly, sitting down in a nearby seat.

Jazz rapped a table. "All those here who actually seen a wedding, raise your hands."

A few scattered hands rose, as they began to get the true planning underway.

* * *

Wyntermist wasn't sure whether to feel lucky or cursed. This was the fifth camera to have been tampered with by some unknown mech to pull off a prank, and he was truly beginning to understand the reason why Red Alert was so paranoid.

The mech paused as yet another warning came up that a camera was tampered with. This wasn't good. "Wyntermist."

The mech yelped as he jumped, and turned in consternation. Sunmoon leaned against the doorway, gazing at him intently in an unreadable expression. "Sunmoon! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what you were doing still up. I don't believe you've gone to recharge since Red Alert collapsed two days ago."

"It's been busy." Wyntermist replied guardedly, staring at Sunmoon. "Why so…"

Sunmoon snorted, before glancing away. "Just curious on how long a mech can run on no recharge and no energon."

" I've been doing quiet well thank you." Wyntermist snapped back. Just because nobody else believed he could do this job didn't mean he should back down now. "So far nothing too bad has happened."

"True, I wonder how you'd do in the case of a real attack." Sunmoon mused aloud. Wyntermist said nothing, only sweeping datapads into neat tidy stacks. Only to mess them up again for the sake of looking like he was doing something.

Sunmoon took a deep breath, before glancing around the room. Wyntermist optic ridge resisted the impulse to rise. "Wyntermist, I got something to tell you."

Sunmoon hesitated, before stepping closer to the mech. "I-um- I-"

He muttered a curse underneath his breath before grabbing Wyntermist by the arms, and pulling him close. Wyntermist only had enough time to drop the datapads from shock, before lip components were pressed against his.

For a long, long moment, time stood still. All existence of actual thought vanished.

At last Sunmoon pulled back, looking embarrassed and flustered. "Anyways- yeah."

There was the sound of something crashing at the doorway, and both turned to see what had caused it. Linewake, holding a large amount of datapads stood in the doorway.

Wyntermists energon processor sank, and Sunmoon stood frozen. Then, Linewake grinned. "Finally admitted, huh?"

Wyntermist vocalizer let loose with a white, static noise, before he fled, hands pressed to his lips. _Sunmoon did not just do that to me. Sunmoon did not just do that to me._

What was one supposed to do when ones enemy suddenly admitted he liked them? The small mech paused as he leaned against the doorway, head coming down to rest against the cool metal.

He needed to talk to someone about this. He needed to talk to someone about it now. "Inferno, where's Inferno- Or even Jazz-"

Wyntermist took off down the hallway, before nearly running over Prime. "Oh, sorry Sir!" He squeaked.

"It's alright Wyntermist. What's the matter? Security breech?"

"No, a…personal problem sir. I was just looking for someone to ask for advice-"

"What sort of personal problem?"

"Relationship."

"Ah." Prime head tilted to one side as he regarded the slightly quivering Wyntermist. "You should talk to Smokescreen. He's our resident psychologist."

Wyntermist blurted, "You mean the mech whom has all of those smoke bombs, everyone complains about being a backstabber, and gambles on the stockmarket?"

Primes optics shuttered, and Wyntermist abruptly shut up. Another reason why Red Alert hardly hung around others. Surely the need to babble every little information on others lives grew too much at times.

"Never mind sir, I think I'll try to solve the problem myself-" As Wyntermist scurried off, Prime simply shook his head.

"Wyntermist." The mech froze, and Prime smiled slightly. "Don't forget to scan yourself an Earth Alt mode."

"Yessir." Wyntermist meeped, before scuttling off to where he was sure he could be safe.

His head came up with a sudden, shifty look, as a voice drifted down the hallway, "Wyntermist? Ah, c'mon Wyntermist, come on out already."

"You idiot." Linewake snarled, voice barely reaching his auditory receptors. "You were supposed to make sure he _didn't_ run off."

"Oh, and I suppose you were doing any better?"

Wyntermist drew back, through the doorframe as the voice drew closer. Linewakes disgruntled voice snapped, "I just think that you should've done it in a much more public place."

All gears froze. _No._

"Oh, and I suppose you would want me to embarrass myself in front of everyone?"

_No!_

"Ah, quit complaining. You're alive aren't you?"

_NO!_

"Why don't you kiss him next time?"

Wyntermist back hit the wall, fury and shame intermingling and boiling within him. _That- That was my first kiss. I had been saving that for someone special-_

"I'll go this way." Linewake snapped. "You go that way."

Wyntermist listened dully to the footsteps slowly coming his way. They had to be Sunmoons. They went lightly across the ground, as if he were afraid to put them down solidly. _Ha- Idiot me for thinking someone could actually like me._

Inferno had a glitch. Red Alert had a glitch. They were thus compatible.

Wyntermist had a glitch. Sunmoon didn't have a glitch. There was a wall, unseen but as solid as any plasma retardant ten-foot thick wall. He had only seen one of those walls fall, and that was because some idiot had been crazy enough to stand there with a welder and melt a hole all the way through to create a place where one could stick in enough explosives that the wall had to come down.

The Decepticons had still caught the group, but they had to admit they were impressed.

Wyntermists lips tightened at the memory. All he remembered was seeing the inside of some mechs armor, and then he had abruptly passed out. When he had come to, everyone else was dead.

"Wyntermist- c'mon, I know you're around here somewhere."

Wyntermist breath stopped as Sunmoon entered the room. It was impossible to miss him.

Sunmoon smiled. "Wyntermist-"

"I heard you. You- you-" Words failed. "How dare you try to use me!"

"Wait- Wyntermist-"

Wyntermist angrily pushed past Sunmoon, scrubbing hard at his optics. Sunmoon stared after him for a moment, before hurriedly following after. "Wait-"

Wyntermist threw himself into his vehicle mode, and took off. Sunmoon cursed softly under his breath, before following Wyntermist. "Wait, Wyntermist!"

They emerged outside of the Ark, grey, boiling clouds reflecting exactly how Wyntermist was feeling. "WAIT!"

If he could cry, Wyntermist was certain he would do so, but he couldn't. He couldn't. If he cried, then Sunmoon would catch up to him, and if Sunmoon caught up to him, then he would be forced to confront the truth.

Red Alerts paranoia was suddenly a good idea after all.

0o0o0o0o0

"Well, I got his apprentice traveling in your direction."

"Good. Now, tell me about this apprentice."

"What can I say? He's an idiot." The voice smirked. "I set it up beautifully. He heard Sunmoon admit that he wasn't actually in love with him, and he ran off."

There was a moment's pause, and then the other voice asked slowly. "And… this is Red Alerts apprentice, correct?"

"Yes-"

"Good." The snarl that left the mechs lips made the other shiver. "I'm going to be quiet busy. It's payback time Red Alert. Payback for sending me out of the security force. I was supposed to be next. Me! Stupid little glitch-"

* * *

_A/n: *gasp!* Oh no, poor Wyntermist, and can anyone guess who was saying the last line? Lots and lots of huggles if you can! And poor Inferno and Red, they aren't getting a say in their wedding. Ah well..._


	11. Payback

Wyntermist sped along the road, ignoring the fast falling behind of Sunmoon, ignoring Sunmoons cries, ignoring everything. It wasn't his slagging fault that he had a glitch. It wasn't his fault.

Why couldn't anyone understand that? Why- why- Why-

The single word danced within his CPU, in the deadliest dance that had started from the beginning of creation. _Why? Why me?_

Wyntermist felt the paved road slowly give over to gravel, and knew he was heading up a nearby mountain. Desperately he gunned his engine, heading up the side of the mountain. Maybe Sunmoon wouldn't follow him up-

"I said STOP!" Sunmoon screamed behind him, tackling him to a stop.

Wyntermist transformed, and did the first thing he could think of. He drew back his fist, and slammed Sunmoon across the face in a vicious right hook. Stunned, Sunmoon toppled off of him, and placed one hand to his cheek. "What was that for?" The question was automatic, and Sunmoon didn't really expect an answer to it.

It was to his surprise that Wyntermist answered. "What do you mean, '_What was that for'_? Do- Do you have any idea what it's like to be me?"

A combination of snow and rain began to gently patter against bare, grey branches. Sunmoon wondered why the sky couldn't cooperate, before Wyntermist howled in anger. "Do you have any idea?"

"I- You couldn't have had a worse life then anyone else!" Sunmoon snapped back, guilt overridden by the accusation. Gone was the idea of somehow apologizing to Wyntermist.

Wyntermist stared down at Sunmoon, before collapsing to his knees next to prone body. One hand rose, and fell on his chest, and he pounded it, sobbing. "You have no idea what its like to be! You don't know what its like to be like me! To be hurt, to be lost, to kicked when you're down, to know that no one is going to care about you, you're just another statistic on a chart."

The wracking sobs came harder as the fist grew weaker. "You never had to do anything in your life, have you? To have to get on both knees to beg for a demeaning job to be able to pay for your daily energon, and know that your qualifications could get you a better job-"

Wyntermist head fell, until Sunmoon could no longer see his face, only the helm. He regarded the mech, insides twisting and knotting into balls. "You- you-" Wyntermist sobbed, "Just- leave me alone. I'm a stupid idiot. I know that ok, so don't bother rubbing it in any further."

Wyntermist turned and fled further up the mountain, sobbing. Sunmoon lay on the ground for a few moments longer, before one hand rose to cover the slightest dent in his armor that Wyntermist had just created. "Oh- slag."

His head flopped back as he stared up into the oncoming rain, ignoring the stinging lashing cold, CPU reflecting on what Wyntermist had just said. "I really screwed this one up, didn't I?"

Whispered words, but it brought no measure of comfort to the prone figure. Sunmoon regarded the dent apathetically. He would make a fool of himself if he chased after Wyntermist any further. He'd make a bigger fool of himself if he openly pursued a relationship with Wytnermist.

He had a lot of friends. He could court anyone he wished.

So why the slag was his CPU returning to the sweet moment where time had stopped, Wyntermist was in his arms, and they were kissing? It wasn't right. It wasn't right at all.

_No one said it would be easy. They only said it'd be worth it._ Sunmoon smirked at the quote. It seemed to be a universal quote, said by all mothers, all species, all people. All aliens. He had seen it written down on the Web. "Aww, slag it all."

Sunmoon shakily climbed to his feet, nursing his jaw. Maybe, once he'd assured Wyntermist it wasn't a cruel joke Sunmoon was playing on him, he'd convince Wyntermist to kiss it to make it feel better.

Despite the gravity of the situation, his mouth twitched, and he struck out after Wyntermist. _Let's see, if I was fleeing a… handsome mech that expressed intrest in me, where would I go?_

Sunmoon carefully didn't think the word 'bully' or 'idiot' or 'stupid aft' or any of their synonyms. Even if he could think of plenty- _The hard part about not thinking about something, is that in order to not think about it, you must think about it._

A scream cracked through the air, and Sunmons head jerked up. "What the slag-" Futilely he tried to peer through the thickening rain, in a desperate attempt to catch a glimpse of the white and blue pattern of the now vanished Wyntermist.

_Lesson number one, if you don't know where your enemy is, don't charge._

Sunmoon crouched, stepping as quietly as possible, and dampening all electrical outputs. Stealthily as possible, he made his way to where he had heard the scream, praying that Wyntermist hadn't dropped over a cliff.

Trees slowly parted in the ever-graying precipitation, to reveal a scene that Sunmoon would've gladly given up his right arm not to see.

Wyntermist groaned as he attempted to struggle weakly against the larger, stronger, arms that pinned him down into the thick mud. The mech perched on top of him had on a maniacal grin.

Wyntermist whimpered as the mech twisted the arm behind him, but didn't scream. The mech looked slightly disappointed. "No more screams?"

Wyntermist said nothing, optics dimming towards off. For a split second Sunmoon thought Wyntermist had passed out, before realizing that Wyntermist was simply giving up. _No. Don't give up! You idiot!_

Tree branches cracked loudly as Sunmoons hands automatically tightened. The mech on top of Wyntermist looked up, subspacing a gun to shoot. Sunmoon ducked as a shot flew over his head, scorching a tree behind him. Wyntermist optics powered on completely as he looked up, attempting to see.

The mech on top of him frowned slightly, and Wyntermist took a chance that Sunmoon never would've dared. "Who are you?"

The mech glanced down, before looking up again, optics narrowing in concentration. "No one that you need to know."

Sunmoons teeth gritted, but Wyntermist merely tried again, changing tack. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"It has nothing to do with you." The mech scoffed. "This is all about Red Alert. I got a bone to pick with him, and he rarely makes the mistake of coming out here without some sort of protection. Otherwise you'd still be safe in the Ark."

_I've got a bone to pick with you. Touching __**my**__ Wyntermist_. Sunmoon nearly growled in anger, as he considered his options. He couldn't shoot the mech off of Wyntermist, there was too much of a chance he'd dodge, and then use Wyntermist as a shield.

There was the physical option-

Sunmoon regarded the mech on top of Wyntermist critically, as the mech head tilted, trying to hear over the pounding rain. Sunmoon wondered why he hadn't been spotted yet, even as he spotted several weak points on the armor.

_What is it with security and being speed freaks? Why can't they be well armored fighters?_ Sunmoon mentally railed at Wyntermist. _Why did you choose speed?_

Wyntermists optics scanned the forest, passing over him, before pausing, and sweeping back. Optics locked, and Sunmoon wished he could smile reassuringly. As it was Wyntermist already looked as if he was trying to decide who was the bigger evil.

_Let's see, a pimp that tried to use you for his own selfish need, or a evil, energon crazy Decepticon._ Frankly, Sunmoon wasn't sure which one he'd choose either. While the pimp sounded alright, Sunmoon was rapidly gathering from Wyntermist expression that Wyntermist preferred the Decepticon.

Score one for the 'Con. Sunmoon had definitely messed up.

Sunmoon regarded the 'Con before him, and made a split second decision. Quickly he geared up to tackle the 'Con, when Wyntermist optics widened. "Look out!" The scream of warning quickly turned into a muffled moan of pain as the figure twisted his arm.

Sunmoon rolled over in time to miss a blast. He scrambled to his feet, and Linewakes smiling visage peered in front of him for a moment, before he drowned in darkness.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Red Alert slowly dragged himself into the land of the living as the beep of an impatient comm. link repeated itself in his auditory receptor over and over. With a groan, he reached up to turn it on, not bothering to look at who was calling. "Yes?" He asked groggily, attempting to sit up. He wondered briefly why the medbay was so empty.

"Red Alert!"

Air trickled out of his frozen body in horror as the voice called his name. "Y-You-" Red Alert murmured, optics wide. "When- how-"

"Oh, of course I'm still alive. You don't honestly expect me to just up and _die_ do you? But listen to me Red Alert. You might want to think about really think about coming out to meet me, alone."

"And why… would I do that?" Red Alert found it hard to speak, let alone form congruent thoughts. Distantly he could hear shouts and yells, as several mechs attempted to do- what?

"Because, I managed to capture your _precious_ apprentice. And I also managed to weasel in my apprentice to usurp your security system. Even as we speak there should be an attack going on."

Oh, so that's what the screams and shouts were about then. "Better come soon, or he-" A cry of pain flittered through the comm. link distantly, "-won't be around to take over after you're gone."

"Let him go. You know very well that he's got nothing to do with this." Red Alert insisted, staring at his legs in dismay. He could barely walk. He didn't think he'd be able to get to wherever Wyntermist was being held captive.

"On the contrary. You were the one who chose him, so thus you brought him into this. I'll be waiting for you on the mountain, two thirds of the way up."

The comm. link began to click off. Red Alert snarled, "Wait slag you-"

The comm. link stayed open for a single second more, as Red Alert took a deep breath. "Look, I-"

A shout echoed across the comm. link, and Red Alerts optics shuttered as he heard the voice snarl, "Why you little-"

The sound of clashing metal, and then the comm. link fell silent. Red Alert took a deep breath. Rational. He must be rational. First and foremost, he had to swipe his own system clean of all glitches and foreign traces, and help repel the attack. Afterwards he could ask Optimus Prime for help regarding his apprentice. If he could even stay awake long enough.

Red Alert swung out of the berth, and slowly made his way to the door. It slid open to chaos.

Several mechs ran around like the human chickens with their heads cut off, yelling at the top of their vocalizers. Several others were actually trying to catch the ones running around, trying to calm them down. Distantly he could smell smoke, and he could hear shots echoing down halls.

Chaos and absolute bedlam. Red Alert stumbled down the hallway, ignoring odd looks, and voices shouting at him.

The door slid open to a completely empty control room. _Of course. It would by Wyntermist whose supposed to watch-_

Red Alert placed both hands on the console, shaking in exhaustion. The viruse and energon poisioning had left him weaker then usual. Now, he didn't even dare sit down. "Teletraan, activate security measures Charlie, Charlie, Alpha, Omega, five, two, two."

"Activating."

Red Alert watched as monitor systems flickered off. The lights overhead dimed for a moment, before the monitor screens flickered on, one by one. Red Alert grinned. "Prowl- can you hear me?"

Prowls voice broke over the comm. link, "Red Alert, you're still supposed to be in the medbay-"

"Prowl, I have a question. Why is it whenever I leave my security systems alone for more then ten astro clicks something bad happens?" Red Alert shook himself, reminding himself that now was not the time for joking, or for rhetorical questions.

"Prowl, we got several breeches in security as far as I can see. You have them coming in through every single door except for the hidden ones, and the main, already barricaded ones. That's still five doors left open."

"We're on it. Unfortunately something is causing a communication jamming whenever we get close. We have to plan our strategy out of range."

"Try it now. I just did a security wipe that reset everything. If it was part of my security that was bugged-"

Prowl on the screen before him, motioned to someone, and Red Alert watched as the mech stepped into the 'dead' zone, and grinned. "Thank you Red Alert." Prowl said calmly. "We'll handle it from here."

"Good."

Red Alert sank into his chair. "If anyone needs me, I'll be up here watching the battle. Oh, Prowl, when this battle is over, would you mind sending a rescuing team after Wyntermist? The mech I kicked out of the security force gots him kidnapped…" Red Alert trailed off in incoherent murmurs, not minding the fact he had just made up a word.

Prowl turned on the screen towards First Aid. "First Aid, please go up and retrieve Red Alert before Ratchet reformats all of us for allowing a patient to go unattended."

First Aid winced as he tapped his comm. link. "Too late. Ratchet is threatening to reformat all of us the second this battle has ended."

0o0o0o0o0o0

Wyntermist smirked in savage triumph as he cradled his throbbing arm. The other mech looked properly stunned as he stared at the mech. "How-"

"After awhile, you get used to pain." Wyntermist said softly. "It doesn't help when everyone thinks you're a punching bag."

Sunmoon groaned as he twitched limply. Linewake optics darted from Wyntermist to the unconscious mech on the forest floor. Cold, wet slush dripped from Wyntermist, making his shiver slightly in response. "Who are you?" Wyntermist repeated.

The mech glanced at Wyntermist before shrugging. "My name is Sunslide."

* * *

_A/n: Ya! Most of you got it right! Lots of snuggles for you all! Now, question is, what's gonna happen next to poor Wyntie!_


	12. We're doing what?

Sunmoon groaned softly from the side, as Wyntermist staggered slightly in suppressed pain. It had been awhile since he had been forced to bend that far to get out of an arm lock. A very long time in fact, not since he had joined the army.

"Hmph." Sunslide glowered at the mech, optics taking in the mud/slush covered white and soft, almost faded, blue paint. "You're fast."

Wyntermsit nodded slowly. "It helps, when you're a security-"

Sunslide transformed, charging. Wyntermist scrambled out of the way in time to send Sunslide careening into a tree. Sunmoon groaned again, optics fluttering on.

Optics met, and Wyntermist flushed at the confused, pained expression that surfaced in the brilliant blue optics. Linewake shifted, pressing a gun against Sunmoons head. Sunmoons optics blazed in sudden fury, as his lips drew back in a snarl.

Wyntermist hurriedly glanced towards where Sunslide was shaking off the results of cashing into a tree. _He's fast._ The mech realized worriedly. _Faster then me._

Red optics tore into his blue, as Sunslide forced himself to his feet, hands clenching. There was a clang from behind him as metal hit metal, and Wyntermist almost turned to look. Almost.

At the last moment he made himself keep his optics on Sunslide, as Sunmoon soft growl permeated the clearing.

It began to rain harder.

_Primus hates me._ Wyntermist thought, staring at the mech across from him. The mech stared back at him, optics evaluating and probing. "You haven't been a security bot for long, have you?"

Wytnermist jerked, twitching backwards as Sunslide voice filled his auditory receptors. "No. I haven't."

"I thought as much." Sunslide smirked. "I'm also going to guess that you don't often go out to fight, do you? Just a useless little soldier, otherwise you'd of never left the Ark, or your guard."

"G-Guard?" Wyntermist stammered, cheeks heating up. Primus help him, Sunslide actually thought Sunmoon liked him or something.

"Every security bot needs a guard since usually we're not built for fighting, and we're instead built for speed. Linewake here is my guard." Sunslides optics narrowed as he glanced over Wyntermist head at something. "No doubt that brilliantly painted orange and red mech behind you is yours."

The sound of more clashing metal, and Sunmoons grunt of agony rose up from behind him. Oh what he wouldn't give to _see_ right now- "So little security bot, let's let the guards duel it out, shall we? It's going to take awhile for Red Alert to get here, and I do like a good entertainment."

"No!" Wyntermist breathed, "No!" He wasn't sure what he was protesting- the idea that Sunmoon would actually fight for him, or the chance that Sunmoon was going to be offlined for the sake of entertainment.

"I don't believe you have any choice."

Before Wyntermist could scramble out of the way, Sunmoon was thrown right into his back. Both went tumbling into the mud, and went rolling across the clearing. Sunslide smirked as he leaned against the tree, Linewake looking triumphant.

Wyntermist groaned as he attempted to sit up, before a strong arm shoved him back down. "Keep low, pretend you're unconscious." Wyntermist froze as Sunmoon breathed the words into his auditory receptor, "I'll take care of Linewake."

"Sun-"

"Shh! Unconscious." A brief, reassuring squeeze on his hand, before he looked up again, optics narrowing.

Sunmoon surged to his feet, turning with a snarl. Sunslide froze against the tree, as Linewakes optics narrowed. "Linewake, I thought you were an Autobot!"

"Phah! As if! Why would I want to be one of those slagging weakling insisting on protecting everybody and everything?"

"You used me." Sunmoon continued on, optics narrowing, feet shifting into a better position. Linewake sneered.

"You certainly allowed me to. I make a suggestion, and you were off on it. It was always easy to set you up as the fall-out boy. Besides, you got more 'Con tendencies then anything else."

Wyntermists intake pumps stopped as he realized what Linewake was saying. "C'mon Sunmoon, come be a Decepticon. You never enjoyed being an Autobot anyways."

Silence fell for a long moment. Wyntermist waited anxiously for Sunmoons reply, spark beating, threatening to drown out all other noise. The slushy rain continued to fall. "You know, Linewake, once upon a time, I would've accepted the offer."

Wyntermist sagged, as Linewake grinned. He should've guessed. Sunmoon ran forward in a blinding blur of speed to slam Linewake against a tree, cracking it in half. "Unfortunately for you, I _hate_ being made a fool of, and I found someone I rather like."

Confused optics shuttered up at the sky, as Wyntermist debated the results of just simply sitting up.

Sunmoon leaned close to hiss into Linewakes auditory receptor, "You see, you know that kiss? I didn't kiss him because of you. I want _him_. And you really messed things up. Now I gotta convince him _somehow_ that we are going to bond."

Linewakes optics widened for a split astrosecond, before they narrowed once more to bring one foot up to kick Sunmoon. Sunmoon winced, throwing himself backwards in time only to be clipped. "Well, if that's the way you're going to do it, then die!"

Sunmoon charged, hand in a fist. Linewake ducked to plant one fist into the abdomen, and slammed into a blocking arm.

Wyntermist listened carefully, trying to pinpoint Sunslide. All thought process froze as he realized the mech was headed his way. With a mental prayer, he held still.

_Come, closer. Closer. Closer… THERE_! Wyntermist spun in the mud, sweeping Sunslides legs out from beneath him to pin him down into the mud. "Tell me why you want to kill Red!"

"Why? He ruined everything!"

Sunslides optics flashed in angry remembrance of the close call that he had with taking over the company. "If Red Alert hadn't interfered, I could've killed Cameralift and his annoying pipsqueak follower!"

_Cameralift smirked as he nudged the mech beside him. "I told you he'd be able to handle it."_

_Topbox mumbled something under his vocalizer, glumly staring down at the ground as Cameralifts optics eagerly swept the well-guarded building. "Ha! Can't wait until I get my hands on him."_

_Topbox smiled weakly at Cameralifts murmured words, even as his optics stubbornly remained on the ground. He was so slagging screwed. The second Sunslide even heard a hint about his involvement, that he even knew that Red Alert was supposed to now take over, Sunslide would be on his aft, and the mech was respected enough to make life hard for him. _

_Cameralift, as if sensing his thoughts, nudged him. "Don't worry about Sunslide. I'll take care of him."_

_The overly confident remark only served to further worry Topbox. Didn't Cameralift know that every, single, slagging, plan he made that wasn't for security rarely worked out? It was surprising that Red Alert had survived so far-_

"_Cameralift."_

_Topbox decided that he was in the safe zone. Red Alert sounded more then happy enough to pull Cameralift apart himself. No, all he ahd to do now was step back. –Hah! Take that Cameralift!—_

_Cameralift dashed all hopeful expectations of Red Alert soundly tearing him apart by clapping Red Alert on the back. "Good, you ready to come back and truly learn what its like to be a security director?"_

"_Excuse me?" Red Alerts tone was a boiling furious, and Topbox attempted to make himself as small as possible as Cameralift explained._

"_You see, I assigned old Rainswipe to teach you the basics since I've been too busy preparing the defenses of the large network of planets we've got. Rainswipe said you passed with flying colors, I'm free to take you back and tour you through the smaller, much more finer details-"_

_As Cameralift talked, he began to propel Red Alert out of the area, towards the transport waiting silently for them. "I also signed you out from your commander, and made sure your self-appointed bodyguard got a message saying what you'd be doing for the next few vorns, and to go have fun without you since you're going to be busy studying. Now, in."_

_Topbox glumly reflected on Cameralifts ability to make mechs do what he wanted, when he wanted it, and how he wanted it. Red Alert didn't stand a chance, judging from his dazed, slightly stunned expression as he attempted to reorganize the vast amount of data he had just received. "Topbox, go tell Rainswipe he did a good job, and he'll get a bonus."_

"_Righto boss." Topbox smiled falsely, before fleeing his commanders overwhelming presence. _

_As he returned, he considered what state he was going to find Cameralift in. Either flaming furious about how badly Red Alert had learned, or smirking triumphantly as he grilled the small Lamborghini._

_He returned to see a madly cackling Cameralift rubbing both of his rather greedy hands together. –Aww slag. He's gonna be unbearable to work underneath for the next few vorns. Maybe I can get the rest of the vorn off somehow—_

_Cameralift spotted Topbox and gestured slightly impatiently. Topbox quickly moved onboard, before realizing that every single seat except for the one nearest to Cameralift was filled in some way. Cautiously he eyed the seat, before gingerly sitting down. Cameralifts optics flickered towards him once, before returning to Red Alert, continuing to question him as the transport took off._

_Topbox, in a desperate attempt to amuse himself, began to mimic Cameralift. Every nuance, every gesture, even the words of the questions-_

_Red Alert was beginning to stare at him in a rather disconcerting way. Topbox quit, fast, and looked out a window instead. He still didn't want to think about Sunslide._

_--------_

_Sunslides jaw dropped as he regarded Cameralift in complete amazement. Topbox shifted from foot to foot uneasily, optics on the ceiling, as Red Alert listened stiffly to the argument taking place over his head in Cameralifts main office room. "You're- you're going to replace __**me**__, a loyal worker in this company with a glitch?"_

"_Yes, yes, yes. I already told you that I was going to."_

_Sunslide protested angrily, "I thought you were joking! It's too ridiculous! I worked twice as hard to get where I'm at then he ever did!"_

"_Wrong. Sunslide, as of late, you've been doing some very poor quality work. Very poor. Whatever edge you once had, it's gone now."_

_Optics flared in anger, and Red Alert froze, CPU working silently, attempting to figure out why sirens were going off in his CPU. Sunslide was no slouch, but if the quality of his work was poor- wait, he was jumping ahead of himself. It might just be Cameralifts expectations were too high…_

_Red Alert screamed a warning the moment before a shot echoed loudly in the small room, diving for the floor. Topbox brutally tackled Cameralift out of the chair, shoving him under the desk, and placing himself in front of the small opening, checking for any wounds. Only one thought was on his CPU, and that was –I must protect, I must protect—_

_Sunslide looked up, optics snapping in anger. "You idiot." He hissed to the door, and Red Alert spun, firing off himself as he attempted to take down whoever had tried to hit Cameralift. _

_Sunslide sprang to his feet, foot stomping down Red Alerts wrist, forcing him to drop the gun. "Move!"_

_Sunslide was out the door as the end of the syllable lingered in the air, and Red Alert shouted, "Topbox, hit the alarm button! We have to stop him!"_

_Alarms went off, as Topbox hit the secret button, not even bothering to look at it as he worriedly checked the limp form of Cameralift for any serious wounds. "Red Alert- we have a problem. Cameralift got shot in the back, and I think I made it worse by tackling him-"_

_Red Alert pushed Topbox aside to kneel next to Cameralift. Cameralift slowly onlined, optics confused and in pain. "Wha- what happ'? W'ere iz e'ery'ne?"_

_The slurred speech made both mechs grimace. "Topbox, go find a doctor. Kidnap one if you have to, but get him here __**now**__. I'm not qualified enough to handle a wound like this unless it becomes absolutely necessary."_

"_You go. You know all the doctors, plus you're faster then me. I'll stay with Cameralift." Topbox snapped back, settling down next to the mech. Red Alert hesitated, before nodding, and moving out the door. Cameralift eyed him for a moment, before snorting._

"_What now?" Topbox demanded, slightly angry. He didn't like it when he had to assume command in the spotlight. Probably number one reason Cameralift used him for all of the behind-the-scenes maneuvering. _

"_Just thinking how wasted your talents are." Cameralift murmured softly, making a conscious effort to keep his voice normal. _

_Topbox glanced at him as if he were crazy, and Cameralift bit back a smile. He didn't think his subordinate would like it if he smiled. "I should give you a promotion. Does being my errand boy sound better then a regular security guard?"_

"_No slagging way!"_

_Cameralift smirked. Poor Topbox never learned. Cameralift always got what he wanted in the end. And he wanted Topbox to stick close to him. This gave him a perfect excuse why, an excuse he had never had before._

_He could hear Red Alert running below him, and thought sadly –I'm only to be his mentor now, his real teacher was Sunslide trying to kill me, him, and Topbox.—_

_All thought faded as he gasped in pain, before blackening out._

0o0o0o0o0o0

Prowl calmly finished up with the last of the infiltrating Decepticons, before turning to the fire truck beside him. "Did Red Alert get back to the medbay alright?"

"Yep. Ah delivered him myself." Infernos grin flashed in the light, energon dripping from his hands. Inferno lazily shook them, sending the energon splattering against the wall. "We gotta find Wyntermist though. Red was insisting we go after him."

"That's right." Prowls CPU instantly latched on to the fact that Red Alert had insisted a search and rescue party be assembled for Wyntermist. "I'll get a party together now."

Inferno chuckled, as he nodded. "Thanks. Until then, Ah'm gonna go sit by Red and assure him that everything is gonna be alright."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"Ah carried him inta the medbay in time for Ratchet to start yelling at all of us for allowin' Red to go into the control room and how he was gonna reformat us all into toasters-"

Inferno paused, struck by a sudden thought. "Hey, Prowl, why do ya think it's always toasters?"

"What?"

"Why do ya think Ratchet always threatens to turn us into toasters? Why not washing machines, or ovens. Huh, a Sunstreaker oven…" Inferno grinned at some mental image as he turned away towards the medbay.

As he walked, Blaster fell into step beside him. "Heya Blast'. Whatchya doing around here?"

"I'm going to make sure Steeljaw is ok after he got too close to a 'Con and got blasted. He's supposed to be out now, and Ratchet probably has his hands full with the rest of the wounded, so he won't notice me coming in to sneak him out-"

"Don't you dare touch Steeljaw!" Ratchet shouted at the door as it slid open, "He's still recovering! Wheeljack come help me with this mech-"

Mechs hurried to obey as Blaster groaned. "Maybe next time." Inferno said sympathetically, even as he started making a beeline for the berth that he had deposited Red Alert in. Mournfully Blaster followed, hoping to at least check up on his cassette.

"Hey Inferno, do you think Red knows about the wedding yet?"

"What wedding?"

Both mechs flinched, looking at each other guiltily as the weak voice broke through the noise to their auditory receptors. Red Alert, on a berth nearest to the wall, glowered at them with suspicious optics. "What wedding?" He repeated, when it became clear that nobody was going to answer.

"Well, Red… how much can ya remember before ya woke up?"

"I remember needing to tell Prime that my security system had been tampered with so badly that I had brushed it off as an amateur trying to cover up a prank of some sort, before throwing up onto his feet."

Inferno gulped. He had really; really slagging hoped that Red Alert would remember the offer he had made. Blaster glanced at Inferno, before gesturing, and drawing back. Inferno collapsed onto the standard chair welded to each berth (due to the aftereffects of the twins prank of gluing all of the chairs to the ceiling) and groped around for the right words. "Red, we're getting bonded."

* * *

_A/n: Red's reaction? Next chapter! Bwahahaha! That, and we're going to see what happens to poor Wyntie next :)_


	13. Second Proposal

There was a moment of silence, before Red Alert cleared his vocalizer. "Inferno- that isn't very funny."

Inferno gulped, steeling himself. "It's not a joke Red. Ya proposed to me, even if ya were outta your CPU, and I accepted."

Red Alert placed a hand on Infernos forehead, and Blaster winced. Red Alert wasn't taking this at all seriously. Not that Blaster could really blame the Security Director, though he did wish that Red Alert would at least try to keep back the slightly cynical side. Inferno was practically twisting in his seat.

Inferno caught Red Alerts hand on his helm, and took a deep breath. "Alright, Red, ah suppose this can be settled."

Inferno slid out of the seat, keeping both optics on the stunned Lamborghini, hands wrapped tightly around Reds. "Red, ya proposed to me first, but what I want to know is if you'll bond with me, 'till the matrix comes to claim us both."

"I-" Red Alert broke off flustered. Blaster watched, interested as color creped back into Red Alerts cheeks as he blushed brightly. "Bonded? I-" It was amazing how high a voice could soar when caught off guard.

"Please Red? 'Cause I'd hate ta have to go to Jazz and say that our wedding ceremony is broken off and he'll have to call back the invitations, and ah got permission from Prime to go on our honeymoon- Besides, ah really would like to bond with ya."

Red Alert regarded Inferno, and Blaster knew that for those two, they were the only ones in the room. Gone were the mechs being repaired by Ratchet, Wheeljacks helpful voice as he helped Ratchet-

It was only those two. Blaster noticed the odd looks being shot at the berth, and obligingly stood up to impose his huge bulk between the couple and the rest of the medbay.

"Inferno- whatever would you do if I said no?" Red Alert whispered, his hands shyly squeezing Infernos.

"Kidnap ya, and bond with ya anyways. And if that doesn't work I'll keep at ya for the rest of our lives." The prompt reply brought the slightest chuckle out of Red Alert.

"If I found someone else?"

Inferno growled, glowering at Red Alert. "Ya really want me to repeat that kidnap part, don't ya?"

Red Alert sighed, scooting closer on the berth. Inferno smiled hopefully. "Inferno- you know we've never even kissed yet."

Inferno leaned closer, optics searching Red Alerts for some emotion only he could spot. "If I kiss ya, will ya promise to bond with me?"

"One track CPU Inferno?" Red Alert breathed, but he slowly shook his head. Disappointed, Inferno drew back. "I- Are you sure you want to bond with me Inferno? I- I'm probably not the most exciting mech, and- well… I- I'm not sure-"

Inferno held up the hand trapped within his, smiling slightly, sadly at being refused. "Red, ya know I don't joke around about that. I had my optics on you ever since school."

Red Alert regarded Inferno back, before rolling onto his side, facing Inferno, to bring his other hand to Infernos face. "How can I refuse you Inferno?" The fire truck perked up visibly, and Red Alert leaned in close to whisper in Infernos auditory receptor, "Of course I'll bond with you."

"Really Red?" Inferno whispered back, a wide, genuine grin spreading across his face. "You'll be nothin' but mine?"

"Of course." Red Alert smiled ever as he continued, "There's no one else I'd rather be with."

Inferno grinned, relief shining brilliantly in his blue optics. Blaster shifted, and both heads snapped towards him, and found nearly the entire medbay looking at them oddly. Most of them hadn't been able to hear, or see what was going on, and fortunately enough no one was close enough to hear other then Blaster, who turned with a smile.

"Nice proposal Inferno."

Red Alert and Inferno both flushed, as Inferno hastily shot up. Blaster noticed how reluctantly Red Alert parted hands with Inferno, and winked. "I'll go see if Ratchet will allow you outta the medbay Red."

Ratchet, hearing his name, called across the medbay, "He's not allowed to go anywhere! He's to stay right there for the next human month!"

Inferno pouted, but he didn't dare argue with Ratchet. Blaster smiled sympathetically, as Red Alert curled up on the berth, arm pillowing his head. Inferno sighed, standing up. "By the way Red, where do ya want our honeymoon to be?"

"Inferno, don't you think first that we ought to plan our bonding ceremony?"

"Nah, Jazz already has that under control."

"What?"

Inferno fidgeted, "Well Red, ya know, when ya were still sick an' out of it, ya proposed to me first. I accepted, and Jazz overheard. Since then the entire Ark has been preparing the wedding."

"Was… was I the last to know I was getting bonded?"

Inferno looked thoughtful for a moment, before slowly shaking his head. "Nah, there are some who won't know until the wedding itself- ya don't mind waiting until spring, do ya Red? Ah'd rather not get bonded outside when it's all cold an miserable."

"Inferno, it's January. That's a long time to ask me to wait."

"Well, Ah did ask for it to be moved up, but Jazz claimed he needed the time to plan."

Red Alert held up a weak, trembling hand in the air, one finger raised to stop Inferno. "Since _when_ did Jazz get mixed up in this? Why would he be planning our bonding ceremony?"

Infernos optics darted to the door, looking miserable. "Well, erm, ah-"

Red Alerts optics narrowed, and Inferno sighed miserably, once again taking a seat next to Red Alert. "Prime got wind of the fact we're getting bonded, and decided that it would be a good time to trot out the human-autobot relationships by holding a huge human style wedding. And erm, Jazz is planning it."

Inferno watched as all color drained out of his face, and the Lamborghini glowered at him suspiciously. "Jazz is planning this? Humans? Does that mean we're going to be outside?"

"Yes."

Red Alerts face buried into his arms. Awkwardly Inferno reached out, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "Don't worry Red, it's gonna be alright. We can always elope."

"Blaster!" Jazz came running down into the medbay, shouting, "Blaster!"

Blaster turned to glance at Jazz, and Jazz grined. "Good, you're still here. Blaster, you've been assigned guarding duty. Make sure that these two don't elope, will ya?"

"Slag." Two exact mutters rose from behind Blaster as two different mechs had plans suddenly slashed.

Inferno eyed Blaster, apparently deciding whether or not he could fight the Cassette player and take him down. At last he sighed and looked down at the still slightly hopeful looking Red Alert. Red Alert sagged, but didn't say anything. Inferno grimaced as he stood. "Ah suppose ah had better get going."

As Inferno left, Blaster nudged Jazz. "I don't think that's rather necessary-"

Jazz nodded. "Yes, it is. We're going to be having the President of the U.S. come. Prowl is now throwing himself into the wedding plans like the plans of a battle."

"You know something is wrong when you have to plan security plans for your own wedding." Red Alert mumbled softly, grumpily. "By the way, where's Wyntermist?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wyntermist stared at Sunslide, as Sunslide finished his story on an angry, hissing note. "So, Red Alert was better then you?"

"He wasn't better then me! He never was. And he knew it! After that incident he got himself his own bodyguard, and forced me to have to wait to take my revenge. Then, worst of all, it still got passed to him!"

Wyntermist optics widened as Sunslide twisted, pinning him down. Sunmoon and Linewake stared at each other, frozen into immobility. Neither dared move, or dared taking optics off of each other. Sunslide hissed, "If I can't take over the company, then I'm at least going to get rid of the little glitch that got me kicked out!"

Wyntermist stopped the small whimper of pain that threatened to pull itself out of his vocalizer, as he shifted underneath the heavy hands. He rolled, forcing Sunslide off, and scrambled to his feet the same time Sunslide got up as well.

Sunmoon saw Linewakes optics widen in momentary concern, and smirked. Linewake cried out in pain as he slammed against a tree, a gun in his face. Sunslide turned towards the two, as Wyntermist flinched. "Linewake!"

Linewake grunted, eyeing Sunmoon cautiously. "Can you really shoot me Sunmoon?"

Sunmoon grinned fiercely. "I thought you were the one who pointed out that I had more 'Con tendencies then anything else."

Wyntermist grimaced slightly, as he shifted for better footing in the mud and slush. It actually began to lighten up a little, but it was offset by the creeping in fog. _Fog. Huh. Why not call it mist, and name it after me?_

Sunmoon glanced over his shoulder, before his optic ridge snapped together. "Wyntermist? Where are you?"

Wyntermists optics shuttered in confusion, before a low thrill ran through him. He was practically invisible in this light and conditions. Of course, if you were close enough you could see him, but he was slowly vanishing-

Bam! Wyntermist gasped as Sunslide emerged from the mist like a demented wraith, tackling him to the ground. "Sunslide, stop it now or I'll blow off Linewakes head!"

Sunslide stopped, and shortly silence fell, only broken by the gentle patter of rain. Stand off. They were at a stand off, only to be broken when somebody gotten the upper hand of the fight. Wyntermist wriggled a hand, and felt the cold metal of a gun being placed against his head. "Don't even think about it."

Sunslide shifted in the mist, grinding his teeth together. There had to be some way to get out of this. Some way… "Wyntermist, are you alright?"

"Yes."

"Good." Sunmoon regarded Linewake before him, optics sparking in fury. The moment he could, he was going to tear Linewake apart for making him be a fool. He was also going to be tearing himself apart for allowing himself to be such a fool.

All four of them froze as a bright beam pierced the mist, dispelling it. "Well, Well, well, looks like I was right to check here."

A terrified noise broke from Sunslides vocalizer as he recognized Ironhide, Primes crusty old bodyguard, terror of all 'Cons. Any 'Con that had faced him in battle and come out alive had swore it was through sheer dumb luck.

High compliments from a bloodthirsty group as the Decepticons. "Linewake! Now!"

Linewake knew he had only a thin chance of surviving, but anything was better then being tried as a traitor or spy and being executed. Sunmoon grunted as Linewake took a chance to punch him in the stomach, doubling over in pain. "What the slag?"

Ironhide cursed as Sunslide brought his gun up to fire at the gigantic black mech, attempting to shielf himself. Sunmoon attempted to tackle Linewake as the mech ran towards Sunslide, and Wyntermist gasped as Linewkes foot slammed down onto his leg. Hard.

Boom!

Both Decepticons didn't bother turning around to see the close call, as the mist swallowed them up. "Oy, we got two 'Cons loose on the mountain. See if ya can't get them." Ironhide reported through his comm. link, and listened as affirmatives flew across the link, before walking towards Sunmoon. "What happened here? Where's Red's kid?"

'_Red's kid'? That's what they've been calling me behind my back?_ Wyntermist groaned as he lifted a hand out of the mud. "I'm over here."

Ironhide turned, asking, "You ok?"

"Yeah. Legs a little damaged, but I think I can walk under my own influence." Wyntermist shakily climbed to his feet, trembling slightly.

Ironhide viewed them, before snorting. "You two certainly were lucky. If it had been Red he probably would've gotten captured. He's got a problem with being captured despite all of his paranoia."

Wyntermist walked over to the giant black mech, shivering slightly. Ironhide softened up slightly. "C'mon, Ratchet already has a pretty full medbay, so he won't yell at you for getting damaged."

Wyntermist nodded, as Sunmoon approached. Sunmoon glanced him up and down, before sighing. "Wyntermist, I don't think you're going to get down the mountain."

"I can too-"

The statement was broken off with a wild yelp as Sunmoon swept Wyntermist off his feet, grinning like a maniac. "Nonsense."

Ironhide groaned. "Younglings, I don't care how you get down the mountain, just do before Red blows a gasket and starts yelling."

Wyntermist automatically wrapped both arms around Sunmoons neck as Sunmoon confidentially stepped forward. "By the way Wyntermist, where do I sign up for being your bodyguard before anyone else can?"

"I- you-" Wyntermist spluttered, before giving up. "No."

"I don't believe I said whether you'd _like_ me being your bodyguard, I only asked _where_. There is a difference. Besides which, I still haven't apologized, have I? Well, Wyntermist, I'm sorry for starting a fight with you and throwing you into a sewer pipe. Do you forgive me?"

Wyntermists mouth dropped open. "But, the kiss-"

"Oh no, I'm not going to apologize for something so wonderful." Sunmoon said firmly.

"But-"

"Linewake was being an idiot, and so was I. I however did enjoy the kiss, and just so you know, you are going to fall in love with me sooner or later."

"What give you that idea?"

"Because I'm going to stick close in hopes that you'll decide that I'm good enough to like back."

Wyntermist peered up into Sunmoons face, searching for any tint of any emotion other the full seriousness. Sunmoon carefully kept his face serious, and Wyntermist sighed, arms loosening around his neck. "Put me down please."

Sunmoon obligingly did so, despite all reservations. The two regarded each other for a long moment, before Ironhides rough voice from behind shouted, "Move! Both of you! Have your lovers squabble back at the Ark."

Wyntermist turned, and began walking down the mountain, CPU turning over confused ideas. A lot had happened tonight. He had gotten kissed, then thought it was for manipulation, had his teachers competition come back for revenge, and Sunmoon…

_Why the slag didn't he run away and leave me alone? He's not making any sense, unless he actually does like me. But that's impossible, isn't it?_

Sunmoon caught Wyntermist as he began to stumble, and didn't let go until Wyntermist pulled away. "Wyntermist…" Sunmoon began, before breaking off, remembering the scowling Ironhide.

Wyntermist said nothing, picking his way through the forest, as the rain at last stopped, leaving behind only mud and fog as a sign it had been there. Sunmoon took another deep breath, before glancing away.

* * *

_a/n: What I really wanted was too switch the thing around, and leave Infernos proposal at the end to feel all happy and fuzzy about, even with the cut off elope plans, but my chapter refused to work out that way. And anti-climatic for Wyntermist? Maybe, but he's an Oc. Oc are supposed to be anti-climatic. He'll get his turn later. _

_What can I say then please review, and next chapter up we'll see the wedding planning begin (including all escape attempts)_


	14. The Attempted Escape

Red Alert listened with a fast draining face as his captors began cheerfully listing what sort of tortures they were about to expose him too. Inferno, close by, growled softly, optics steadily narrowing as Red Alert back grew stiffer and stiffer.

Neither were sure how they were going to pull themselves out of the grip of the captors and into freedom, but both were willing to die trying. Anything would be better then this. "And then, you got Wheeljack making the veil-"

Red Alert seriously thought about it for a single second. A silver-white veil over his face, chaffing his delicate horns, and obscuring his view. He'd look ridiculous, and everybody would laugh- those not trying to kill him at least.

That was the last straw. With a panicked scream, he hurtled off the medbay berth and for the open door. Blaster dove to intercept, only to be stopped by a body block from Inferno.

"Run Red! Run!"

"Slagit!" Jazz cursed softly in ten different languages, none of them human as he flicked on his comm. link. "We got a W.B. on the loose. Intercept and bring him back to the medbay gently, or Ratchet is gonna have all our afts-"

"Hah! You're not going to get me!" Red Alert nearly shrieked across the comm. link, "Just try it!"

There was the sound of metal crashing down the hallway, and Inferno grinned. "Go Red! Run! Get outta here!"

"I'm sorry for abandoning you Inferno." Red Alert murmured across the comm. link, "But they can't torture just one of us."

"Very true." Inferno agreed cheerfully. "Don't worry Red. I'll be fine."

Sideswipe shouts could be heard down the hallway, as he attempted to find the hiding security director. Sunstreaker grumbled as the minibots began to comb the vents. Blaster glanced down at the limping Steeljaw, before grinning. "Go ahead Steeljaw, go see if you can't track him down."

Steeljaw eagerly began to limp towards the medbay door, when it slid open to a limping Wyntermist and an silent Sunmoon. Ironhide followed close behind. "Where's Red?"

"He took off like a bat outta the pits when we told him Wheeljack was making his veil."

Ironhide grimaced, "I don't blame him then. Where's Ratchet? The kid damaged his leg out there."

"Really?" Jazz head craned to look at the white and blue mech sitting on a nearby berth, watching them all with confused optics. "Hey kid, what happened out there?"

"Apparently Red Alert kicked someone else out of his path to becoming the best security director, and that mech didn't like it. So in order to kill Red Alert, he tried to capture me and use me as leverage, though I'm guessing that didn't work because there was a huge searching party-"

Jazz whistled softly. "Wow, sounds like it's what a half-baked excuse of an author would write."

"Half-baked? Isn't that being nice?" Blaster asked, "Sounds more like a half-wit. I know that a lot of our battles with Megatron since we came to Earth seem to of been directed by a buncha hacks attempting to get money or something, but still!"

Inferno shrugged easily. "Yeah, that's true."

All mechs in the room fell silent as they considered the implications. "We're living in a soap opera, ain't that for sure." Jazz at last cracked, as the door slid open ominiously. "Sorta cross with E.R. or somethin'. Just add the angry, weld-wielding doctor-"

"Jazz."

Jazz jumped, before turning to see the scowling Ratchet. He held Steeljaw underneath one arm. "What. Did. I. Say. To. You. About. Red?"

"Erm, not to overly stress him?"

"Did it occur to you that telling him that Wheeljack was helping out in this was going to stress him? Along with Perceptor?"

"I didn't get to the part about Perceptor. I was just describing the rituals humans went through, from the kissing in front of everyone to the veil." Jazz grinned. "Ya shoulda seen their expressions when I said that they had to kiss in front of everyone. I was sure they were going to melt right through the floor in embarrassment."

Inferno regarded his hands, as he said slowly, "I never kissed anyone before."

"You _what_?" Jazz twisted to look at Inferno. "You never kissed- then that means-"

Inferno heated up under the incredulous gazes, angrily glaring back. "I gave my mom a vow not to interface until I got bonded. I've held to that vow, and I'm not going back."

There was a shriek down the hallway, and a roar echoed down towards the medbay, "There he goes! Catch him!"

Inferno looked extremely worried. "C'mon Red, ya gotta avoid them. Ya just gotta."

Ratchet took a deep, calming breath, and counted to ten to see if it would keep him from hitting Jazz upside the helm for being such a stupid idiot.

It didn't help, and Ratchet felt a much more smug satisfaction of slamming the wrench into the berth beside Jazz and watching them all jump like guilty sparklings with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

"If Red Alert is _not_ back in this medbay in three orns, I will personally reformat you into a phonograph Jazz."

"Yessir!" Jazz saluted sharply, without a touch of sarcasm as he beat a hasty retreat. Inferno regarded Blaster hopefully.

"Can I go?"

"No, we gotta keep you here so that way you don't run off after Red Alert." Blaster replied easily.

Ratchet spotted Wyntermist damaged leg, and grunted once, softly. Wytnermist looked at him hopefully, optics pleading for help. The medic sighed as he began working on the damaged leg. Sunmoon sat silently, watching Wyntermist with hooded optics.

0o0o0o0o0

Red Alert slunk through the hallways, keeping to badly lit, barely used corners of the Ark. Cameras whirled softly, but he knew its patterns by spark. It was impossible for him not to know where each camera was pointed, how long it would be on screen, and if his chronometer was correct, then he would be able to pinpoint when exactly the camera would be on a screen in the Control Room.

He needed to switch up the cameras, but he was still attempting to handle the Ark, let alone change his security plans with a randomness that would throw any spies off.

No-

Red Alerts optic ridges furrowed as he heard the sound of metal scraping against metal, and the soft arguing voices.

"Slag it, if you would just _hold still_ I might be able to pull you out-"

"Hurry it up, would you? My gears aren't what they used to be, and I can't stay in this position for any amount of time."

Red Alerts optic ridge furrowed even more. The voices were distinctly familiar, but so rough, he couldn't actually place where he had heard them before.

Silently he stepped forward, and stopped dead, as a voice he remembered too well cursed soundly. "Slag it, you're too old to go around, trying to break into places!"

"I just wanted to test out his security systems."

"Maybe you could've run a different test, or sent me in alone?"

"Nonsense."

_Yes, same old Cameralift. And Topbox. Aye, yi, yi… Cameralift, what did you do to yourself this time?_ Red Alert considered the wall as a way to end his pain mercifully quick.

Anything but a grill down from Cameralift about security right now seemed the best option. Even kissing Inferno in front of everybody. _Huh, that might be a good way to declare he's mine. Maybe the human custom isn't so bad. Declares your territory._

Red Alert shook his head, attempting to clear his CPU of traitorous thoughts. He was not going to stand in front of a huge group of mechs and humans to declare that Inferno was all his and nobody else's. _mine._

"Cameralift, I swear if you don't stop moving-" Exasperation colored Topbox voice, a normal emotion for all those who had to deal with the irascible, incorrigible old mech.

Everyone had to hand it to Topbox however. The mech had managed to keep ahold of his sanity quiet well, even if he was prone to having to move about and keep busy, and the smile that was perpetually plastered to his face was often becoming more and more cynical.

"Who's there?" Topbox suddenly called out, and Red Alert realized that he had been drifting.

"Topbox, Cameralift. I should've known." Red Alert sighed as he stepped out of the shadows and around the corner.

Only to stop dead. Cameralift, despite the fact that his gears obviously wouldn't allow such movement, had tried worming his way in through the ventilation shafts. Now he was hanging half-in, half-out of the ventilation shaft, as Topbox attempted to gently extract him.

Gently being the key term here. Red Alert doubted Cameralift would come loose with anything less then a solid shove and a painful tumble to the floor. Topbox sighed in relief as Red Alert appeared. "Red Alert, it's just you. Good. Come help me please."

Red Alert stepped forward to assist Topbox, as Cameralift sighed. "I really have gotten too old for this."

"That you have." Red Alert agreed.

Cameralifts optics fell upon Red Alert thoughtfully, before barking, "Security protocol three!"

"Determine whether or not the mech or femme in front of you is actually the one they claim to be." Red Alert snapped back instantly. "Followed by the subsequent privacy information act."

"Good. You haven't been slacking."

Red Alert muttered under his vocalizer as he gave Cameralift a none too gentle tug out of the ventilation shaft. Metal squealed horribly, before Cameralift at last popped out.

All three went down in a heap, and Red Alert gasped as his internal wiring protested. They had been protesting before, but at a tolerable level. It was no longer quiet so tolerable. They were all now protesting violently at the weight and combined stress from the tugging and running.

With a quiet groan of pain, he curled up around his stomach area. "What's the matter?" Cameralift demanded. "Did I hit you too hard?"

"No. I haven't been feeling too well lately." Red Alert gasped, "I just escaped the medbay-"

Cameralift glanced at Topbox, and all three looked up, as triumphantly Hound broke into the storage room, followed by Mirage. "See, I told you he'd be back here!"

"Red Alert-"

Red Alert dove behind Cameralift. "Cameralift! Make them stop! Make them go away!" The pleading wail rose petulantly into the air.

Cameralift turned, optic ridge cocking upwards as he glanced down at the curled up Lamborghini. "Since _when _did I become your mother? Besides, what happened to all those lessons in self-confidence?"

"They vanished the second that they started planning my bonding ceremony." Red Alert shivered, optics looking at him pleadingly. "Please?"

"Bonding ceremony huh?" Cameralift turned to look at the two quiet Autobots, gaping at them. "You two, Mirage I recognize, I'm not so sure about you- what bonding ceremony?"

"For- for human-Autobot relations. To show how well we've come to understand earth culture…"

"Good. Where do I sign up?"

"CAMERALIFT!" Red Alert wailed, "You traitor!"

Cameralift smirked as he hauled himself to his feet, unable to stop his hands from rubbing together. "Oh, you have no idea. Now Topbox, help me here."

Topbox arms crossed as he stared pointedly at Cameralift. "No."

"No?"

"It's my off hour." Topbox sniffed. "Go do your own dirty work."

Cameralift seemed genuinely puzzled by this statement, as he twisted to look at the pouting Topbox. Red Alert, sensing the calm before the storm, began to back up. Cameralift smiled. Scarily, all teeth bared. "Your off hour?"

"That's right. And threatening me about Sparkdance, Auroa, or any of the other femmes won't change my CPU."

"Won't it?" Cameralifts smile changed more to the grin that eerily resembled the humans' crocodile. Hound and Mirage took a step back, as Red Alert watched with slightly envious optics as Cameralift charged the air with static.

"Yes." Topbox snapped back. "Just so you know, I refuse to help you any further."

Cameralift nearly sang as he questioned gently, "Do you remember two nights ago, when you were drunk?"

Topbox glowered suspiciously at Cameralift. "Yes…"

"Well, I took advantage of the opportunity to learn new things about you. I never knew your creators had a nickname for you. I'm quiet sure the lovely little femme, what was her name?"

Topbox teeth ground, as he glowered. "Oh yes, that's right- I remember her name, Dancesweep. I'm sure she would absolutely love the nickname to join her long list of others for using in public places and humiliating you-"

Hound grinned at Mirage as he murmured, "Ten to one this is where Red learned how to blackmail."

"I'm doubt even Smokescreen would bother betting against that." Mirage murmured back softly.

Hound approached Red Alert, "Red- Ratchet is threatening to reformat us all into calculators. Says that even Calculators will be smarter then us, because at least they're a little useful. I for one wouldn't like to be a calculator."

"Your own problem." Red Alert said, slowly backing up as Hound approached. "I was hired on to make sure 'Cons didn't kill you. Ratchet is outta my league."

"But you could prevent it by coming back. We can't marry you off for awhile anyways. We got word that several leaders from around the world want to come see us as well. They're planning on creating some sort of 'Peace Negotiation' or something like that, so that way a whole bunch of dignitaries will come and watch. The wedding won't take place until spring time anyways, at the rate Perceptor is going with the flowers-"

Red Alerts face drained of all color. "Perceptor? Flowers?"

As if on cue, Perceptors voice drifted down the hallway. "Prime, I'm afraid we have a setback. All of the flowers for some odd reason snap whenever we get near."

Hound and Mirages optics met each others in disconcertion, before Red Alert shook his head. "NO!" Cameralift and Topbox looked up as Red Alert dove for the door.

"Topbox, get him!" Cameralift roared at Topbox. Topbox, with a sigh, saluted and rushed off muttering under his vocalizer about bosses whom were becoming useless from old age.

As Topbox rushed off, Cameralift approached the two mechs. "So, you two have been under Red Alerts guidance for awhile, correct?"

"Yes…" Hound said slowly, as Mirage wondered if it was possible to cut and run.

"Good, good. I've been meaning to check over his security measures, but-"

There was the sound of soft swearing, before Topbox came strolling back, shoving the scowling Red Aelrt in front of him. "You know very well it's easier to humor him in his old age. Escape later." Topbox was clearly giving Red Alert points. Well within Cameralifts auditory range.

"Topbox!"

"Yes Boss?" Topbox smiled sweetly at the stuttering mech.

"How dare you say that I'm old! Humor me if you must, but I'm not that old yet."

"Old mech, you were still here when the Quintessions were on Cybertron!"

"Phah! I was just a litt- I mean I wasn't created then! I wasn't!"

---

_a/n: What? Really, why are you all wondering why there was nothing but a filler chapter? I wanted humor. And Cameralift needed to come back to hand off Red to Inferno-_

_I'll stop there before all details of the wedding spread. As for all my faithful readers, I got a poll going up on my account. Please swing by sometime and vote._


	15. The Reasons

Wyntermist watched as Red Alert heavily sat down, Inferno smiled at him brightly from the bedside berth. "Sorry, Cameralift." Red Alert explained shortly.

Inferno winced, before leaning close to the small Lamborghini. "If it was Cameralift, then Ah don't blame you."

Red Alert nodded heavily, before he at last spotted Wyntermist and Sunmoon sitting together, Wyntermist silently allowing his leg to be fixed, Sunmoon just as quietly watching. "Wyntermist- what happened?"

"Sunslide got away." Wyntermist grimaced slightly in pain as he shifted on the berth. Ratchet scowled, and the mech quickly stilled at the scowl. He had no wish to be disabled before his time came.

"Sunslide?"

Wyntermist looked up, surprised by the eager pair of optics peering closely at him. "Did you say Sunslide? Wait, who are you?"

"That's Wyntermist. My…student."

Wyntermist saw Red Alert recoil out of the corner of his optics as the mech leaning towards him optics began to glow more brightly then usual. "Student hmm? Oh, this is going to be _good._"

"Cameralift, we are not here to-" Another mech hurriedly began to interpose, before Cameralift interrupted.

"Topbox, we _are_ here to do things like this. Excuse me doctor, when is he going to be released from the medbay?"

Ratchet eyed the old mech for a long moment, before snapping, "I just need to reweld the outer plating, and then he'll be done. Why? Nothing extraneous-"

"No! No! Of course not." All teeth bared in a scary smile at the sitting down Wyntermist. "I simply wish to talk with him for awhile. Find out how my students have been doing."

The medic stared at him with narrow optics as Red Alerts face buried into his hands. His soft whisper was very clear in the quiet of the medbay. "I'm screwed. I'm so slagging screwed. He's going to tear apart all of my security system and he's going to yell-"

Ratchet smirked. "Just so long as he doesn't go running anywhere, or go too far, then I don't care what you two do." The welder fired up, as Cameralift smiled back.

Wyntermist knew his fate was sealed. Topbox groaned behind Cameralift, before looking morosely at Sunmoon. "You're his nanny?"

"Nanny?" Wyntermist choked out. Out of all embarrassing things to call the two of them (and he still wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to punch that face into oblivion) 'Nanny' had to be the worst.

"Ah don't think they're at that point yet Topbox." Inferno said slowly. "Ah think Sunmoon has no idea what he's gettin' into at this point. I'd take him aside and explain it."

Cameralfit glanced at Sunmoon, and nodded. "I agree. Topbox, go. Wyntermist, you're coming with me."

Wyntermist had no time to protest, or even think as he found himself being pushed out the door by a cheerfully whistling _maniac_. "Who are you?" Wyntermist demanded, attempting to keep to his feet.

"I'm Cameralift. Red Alerts teacher." Cameralift said cheerfully.

A terrified thought began to circle in the mechs CPU. _Teachers of Teachers are the worst. They believe they still know everything, and that they should be listened too, and… Oh slag…_

Cameralift stopped, frowning. "Which way to the control room?"

"Uhm, this way…"

Together they proceeded down the hallway and into the control room, where Cameralift quickly shooed the two minibots out. Not that either of the minibots protested beyond the token protest for the cameras undoubtedly recording them.

Cameralift pushed Wyntermist down onto the seat, and leaned forward. "Now, how long have you been a security mech?"

"Erm, only a very short time, only about a week." Wyntermist replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Hmph, how much has Red Alert taught you?" Already Cameralifts voice was taking on a slightly dissatisfied tone.

"J-Just mail safety, camera fixing, and how to keep an optic on the Twins." Wyntermist replied vaguely, uncomfortable by the probing optics. "Why?"

"Hmm, so..." Cameralift obviously began to reorganize his CPU, leaning forward in the chair to stare at the twitchy Wyntermist. "What do you think of Red Alert?"

"What?" Wyntermist twitched at the question, optics wide. "Why that question out of all of them?"

"I want a fresh look on Red Alert of course." Cameralift replied easily. "It's not a trick question."

Every single nerve, every single data trail in his CPU screamed that not only was this a trick question, but there were going to be layers beneath layers in the answer. Cameralift was analyzing him, and he was analyzing him through the way he answered questions.

"I-I think he's hard working…" Wyntermist began lamely, staring down at his lap.

Cameralift interrupted. "You think he's a paranoid pain in the aft, and needs to take a break."

Wyntermist continued grimly. "He's got his quirks…"

"You think he's going insane, and you want to know the reason behind his madness." Cameralift again substituted.

Wyntermist stopped to glare. "If you're going to be putting the words into my vocalizer, please tell me what I think."

"I think your wrong." Cameralift replied, leaning back. "Now, I want you to actually think about this job. What is the main reason why this job is here?"

"To keep the Decepticons out."

"Correct! Now, what happens if we do not keep the Decepticons out?"

"Data can get stolen." The answers were not at all enthusiastic as he attempted to puzzle where this all was going.

"And what happens to that stolen data?"

"It gets sent to the tacticians."

"And what do the tacticians do with the information?" Cameralift snapped, obviously as frustrated with this line of questioning as Wyntermist was. "Think youngling!"

"I don't know! Make battle plans to kill the Autobots!"

"THERE! YOU HAVE IT! Kill the Autobots. It's our job to make sure that Autobots aren't killed!"

Wyntermist considered the effects of backing up as Cameralift began to wave a hand, talking faster and faster in his eagerness. "Ever since the dawn of time there has been a need for security, for someone to watch over the others. Red Alert does an excellent job of this, don't you agree? Anyways, in order for one to be a proper security director, you must be prepared-"

"I'm _not_ going to become a paranoid aft like Red Alert is."

"Don't worry about it, you won't even realize you're becoming paranoid until it's too late." Cameralift airily brushed off the rejection with a wave of his hand. Wyntermist refused to allow it to be dropped.

"But I _don't_ want to become like Red Alert, where he's always pointing out everything bad in everything…"

"Oh, that's just a reflexive action. Besides, you probably won't have to unless nobody else agrees to pick up the slack."

"Wait, what? What do you mean?" Wyntermist asked, confused.

"Wyntermist, if someone came up to you and told you that they wanted to rescue their partner, what would you say?"

"…Good luck?"

"Wrong! What about the other questions, like how they are going to do so, with whom, where are their partners being held, and if they attempt to rescue their partners will it put others into danger?"

Wyntermist fell silent, and Cameralift sighed as he sat down. "It's questions that no one likes asking, but someone must ask them. And Red Alert knew that nobody out of the group about to come out would actually dare say anything like that. Goodness knows where he got his ability to say what he thinks- I met his creators exactly once, and that was more then enough."

Interest piqued, Wyntermist leaned forward. "His creators? What do you mean?"

Cameralift made a slight gesture, face twisting in a grimace of disgust. "His father was a compliant, ever dutiful mech. No doubt where he got his dedication to duty from. His mother was completely glitchy however. Delusions, and stuff like that. Between the two I have to wonder where he got his drive to do anything. Probably from his brother."

"Brother?" Wyntermist repeated, curious by the soft admission. "Whose his brother?"

A slightly guilty look crossed Cameralifts face, as he shook his head. "No… that isn't for me to say. You'll have to ask Red Alert yourself."

Dissatisfied Wyntermist leaned backwards, wondering if Sunmoon was laughing his aft off at him.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Sunmoon sighed as his head hit the table. Topbox optic ridge rose, but he said nothing, merely exuding a calm 'You-can-talk-to-me' air, perfected over many long vorns of soothing over those hurt by Cameralifts brash manner.

"I don't get what I'm doing wrong." Sunmoon grumbled at last, to himself. "I _apologized_."

Topbox wished he had a cube for every time he had heard that line. It got old after the 500 plus time. He'd be insanely rich if he did get a cube. "Did you actually mean the apology, or did you say it for the sake of soothing over the peace?"

Sunmoon muttered something under his breath as he looked up. "None of your business. Slag it, how do mechs like you and Cameralift make it work out?"

"Probably… because I wasn't there to see Cameralift before he began his rather infamous takeover of the security buildings, revamping all security measures, and in general, being Cameralift." A slightly amused smile crossed his face as he stared into the air. "I didn't ever meet him until after he was well on his way to being famous in his own right. But I heard before all of this started he was actually even tempered."

Topbox sighed, fingers tapping against the table softly, in a pattern. "It… becomes rather disheartening you know, to be close to someone training to be a security mech."

Sunmoon glanced up, optics betraying his puzzlement. The other mech grimaced. "Have you ever seen someone fall off a shuttle?"

Sunmoon gulped at the memory. "Yes. I didn't know who they were- but they were actually dragged into the air and dropped. It was horrible to see them falling in slow motion, because they would always spread themselves out to slow themselves down…"

Topbox nodded. "Watching someone become a security mech is a lot like that."

"How?" The frank question made Topbox grimace slightly in pain.

"You watch your friend tumble down a pit of paranoia and craziness. There are… guidelines among the security mechs, though most others don't realize it. First and foremost is that any new acquisitions into the security force must be slightly glitchy, or different from others. The average mech doesn't like watching cameras for nothing- a security bot might not like it, but he's gotta be willing to do so no matter what the cost. Also…"

Topbox paused, unsure of how to put the next sentence nicely. "All security mechs are paranoid to one degree or another. They're paid to do that, and most of them become a lot more paranoid after they watch security measures fail, and the consequences from that. I for example was once supposed to be doing a security check on this building. I never got to it… it collapsed. Hundreds dead. Later it was discovered that the last security mech had been bribed to allow it to pass the check."

A barely noticeable shier ran through the back plating. "We quiet literally hold the lives of thousands in our hands. It's… a very interesting duty to say the least. Every day hundreds of lives are saved from us doing our job correctly- that adds additional pressure."

"But you said that it's like watching someone fall into a pit. What do you mean by that?" Sunmoon complained, staring at Topbox.

"I _mean _that you're going to watch your friend slowly change, twist, become someone other then the one you originally met. It might be a long process; it might be an incredibly short period. Either way you'll one day wake up and think, 'This isn't the person I once knew. I want them back.'." A hand waved sadly in the air. "More friendships fall apart for that reason then any other. You'll remember the mech from before, and you'll that mech to speak to you, not the thing wearing your friends face…"

A twisted grimace passed across Topbox face. Sunmoon stared at the mech opposite of him. "Would you know this from personal experience?"

"Yes." The harsh, single word hung in the air. There really was nothing more to say. Sunmoon, listening to some inner prompting, decided not to be a pain and changed the subject.

"What about Inferno and Red Alert? Did Inferno come later or something?"

"Oh, those two have had their troubles. There were times when they've both been so mad, so frustrated with each other they separated for a few vorns, and began to work on separate bases. Cameralift always pulled a few strings, got them back together, and they quickly made up."

"Huh. It's hard to believe."

"Oh, Red Alert has just hit rock bottom. He can't get any more paranoid without alienating everyone around him, nor can he truly loosen up any with all optics on him, and the reputation he has. Once the war is completely over and everyone is working together perfectly he'll have a chance to fade into the background, maybe become less paranoid. I know Cameralift has been taking retirement kicking and screaming."

"Cameralift… where did he learn how to become a security mech?"

"I don't think he learned how- he was the first to actually establish a school, programs, and other activities like that for security… Before that security was left up to a few private entrepreneurs, and you were never quiet certain whether you were going to get a good deal or be ripped off." Topbox shook his head, optics descending on Sunmoon.

"But enough. What about you Sunmoon? Are you willing to stick around with Wyntermist? I can't promise a 'happily ever after' for no such thing exists, but I personally think that security is one of the best interfacers."

Sunmoon CPU froze in surprise. Best?

As if in answer to the silent wail, Topbox leaned forward, a wicked smile curving his lips. "Think of all that tension releasing itself in one big energy wave-"

Sunmoon CPU scrambled to come up with the biggest wave, and think of it even bigger. Oh how the CPU boggled…

* * *

_a/n: Oh how I love filler chapters... and introspection. Those two really fill up space. P.S. My poll is still open, and will continue to be open until the story ends. After that it'll be too late! _

_Other then that, the little button below is calling your screen name saying 'Review Me'. :)_


	16. Corruption

Red Alert was instantly aware from the moment somebody entered the empty medbay. Automatically he woke up, hand searching for his rifle, optics still turned off. Instantly he jacked his hearing up, listening to the soft footsteps that came directly towards him. His hand couldn't find his rifle, though it did clench around a wrench.

_Slag, somebody is going to sue me for copying Ratchet, I just know it. When whoever attacks and if I'm still alive however. _Red Alert held onto the wrench, onlining his optics to the dimmest setting possible to scan the area around him.

May Primus bless the fool that had left their gun lying on the nearby berth. Nobody was going to sue him for copying Ratchet after all! Now, all he had to do would be to prepare for the sound of a gun- _no!_

With a slightly terrified mind jabber, Red Alert dove for the weapon, and spun on the berth, bringing the weapon up to aim. Shock made him stop. "Sunslide? How-"

"Your rookie truly is a rookie. I got suspicious when I heard that a search and rescue party was out here. I became twice as suspicious when I heard you weren't part of it, and had stayed on the Ark." Sunslide glowered. "It doesn't fit with your style."

"So you came onto the Ark?" Red Alert gaped at Sunslide. "How much more stupid can you get?"

"SHUT UP!"

Bam! Bam! The gun barked twice as Red Alert ducked behind the berth. "It wasn't that stupid. Nobody but that newbie Wyntermist is watching, and Linewake is taking care of him."

Sunslide stalked closer to the berth, gun trained on it to watch in case Red Alert tried to run. "I was supposed to inherit the security system. That old mech just couldn't give it up, though. You've been his protégé since the war started- and what have you gotten? Another student. Your students' student will be the next to inherit by the time Cameralift gives up the position!"

"If you had _asked _I would've given it to you." The sad, soft voice from the doorway made both mechs flinch.

Red Alert peeked over the side of the berth as Sunslide head turned to see Cameralift standing in the doorway, optics regarding Sunslide sadly. "All you had to do was ask."

"Ask?" Sunslide growled as he brought the gun up to shoot at Cameralift. Cameralifts optics widened, and Red Alert acted, hurling himself up over the berth, and onto Sunslides back. Cameralift dodged to one side, as the gun fired wildly.

Somebody suddenly began yelling down the hallway in confusion, and there was the sound of a scuffle. "Get off!" Sunslide hissed as he threw off Red Alert, and turned towards Cameralift. Red Alert scrambled up from the floor, and tackled Cameralift to one side, as the gun fired.

"What are you doing here? Why are you here? Don't you know better then to interrupt a monologue scene?" Red Alert demanded, twisting so that way he could fire up over the berth.

"I was going to see if the scene from all the movies, all the books would work."

"What scene!" Red Alert hissed, optics narrowing.

Cameralifts optics narrowed right back as he pinned Red Alert down with a cold stare. "The scene where the old teacher comes in, and says something extremely wise, before the spurned student either collapses in tears over the pain of their decision, or they go into an even longer monologue."

His tone dared Red Alert to laugh, or make any sort of comment. Red Alert rose to the bait. "We aren't in a movie!"

"That's what you think." Cameralift muttered. "We're just pawns across a board for others to play with."

"What?"

Red Alert growled as feet pounded down the hallway. "We need to finish this now."

"I agree. Any much longer and we'll be forced to tell the truth." Cameralift flicked his own gun out of subspace. Both twisted across the berth, and fired as one.

Sunslide choked, before slowly crumbling to the ground, energon leaking from the hole in his front. "I.. just wanted to be famous…" Optics turned off in the everlasting recharge of death, as Red Alert looked down coldly.

"I'm sorry Sunslide, but nobody remembers who was famous a generation from before. I'm afraid the only way to live in fame is to either be a tyrant, or the one who opposes a tyrant. And even then you might not be remembered, just like the humans McCarthy and one of the people who opposed him…" Red Alert murmured softly, before he shook his head, as Cameralift leaned against the berth.

"Is he dead?"

"Yes."

"Good. Hide the body."

Red Alert and Cameralift slid over the side of the berth, and began dragging the body away, wondering what happened to Wyntermist.

* * *

Wyntermist knew that today was a bad day. First there had been an evil demon disguised as Red Alerts teacher, then there had been the fact that Sunmoon had started bugging him twice as much, for some odd reason.

Of course, now with the beginning of the recharge shift Sunmoon had at last vanished. Wyntermist was glad for the chance to rest his aching CPU and have a chance to reorganize his badly disorganized thoughts. Starting with Sunmoon.

_Stupid Slagger. Wish he'd leave me alone already…_

"Alone? Quiet on the contrary. I don't think you want to be left alone at all. Especially not now."

Every line on Wyntermists body tensed at the voice that was sure to haunt his dreams for the next few months. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes. You did." Cruel amusement flickered in Linewakes tones. "You know, I thought this might actually be hard. Looks like I was wrong."

"Wrong?" Wyntermist squeaked. "Where's Sunslide?"

"Sunslide? Oh, he's taking care of some old business. Namely with Red Alert. Now, I was sent here to make sure that Sunslide could get in safely, and out safely."

Wyntermist optics fell upon the screens. Now that it had been pointed out he could see a shadow stealthily sneaking along the wall. Towards the medbay. _Oh slag no-_ "I see. Thanks for the information. I'm sure Prime would be happy to hear about this." Sunmoons dangerous purr from behind the two of them made both flinch.

"Sunmoon-"

BAM! Sunmoon slammed a fist into Linewakes face. "I'm going to kill you." Sunmoon hissed. "Now."

"Sunmoon, really." Linewake hissed, "You ought to be more careful. What would you do if I managed to shoot before you managed to get there in time?"

"Like anyone would be stupid enough to get killed by you!" Sunmoon hissed, turning on his heel to kick Linewake in the face. "Wyntermist is more then smart enough to dodge you."

_Is that some kinda backhanded compliment?_

"Not so for you." Linewake taunted, bringing up his gun. Wyntermist did the first thing he could think of, hurtling out of the chair, to grab Linewake around the legs, sending both sliding into a console.

"Ack!" Linewake scrambled for balance as Sunmoons optics widened in fear for Wyntermist. Feet moved forward, yanking Wyntermist off and to the side. Wyntermist groaned slightly, shaking his head slightly in pain.

Sunmoon leveled his gun and fired. Linewake ducked, before charging as Wyntermist finally got the bits of his CPU to stop rattling. A fist connected with a stomach, and Sunmoon doubled over, gasping in pain. "Ow…"

"Sunmoo-"

Wyntermist shout cut off abruptly, as the gun leveled at him. "Die already!"

Wyntermist rolled out of the gun shot range, optics darting up to the consoles. Red Alert was firing at Sunslide now- "Uh oh, Red Alert!"

Linewake turned to the consoles, optics widening in slight concern for his partner. Sunmoon recovered enough to aim another punch at Linewakes head. Linewake, temporarily caught off guard flew backwards.

Wyntermist scrambled for his gun and fired.

Sunmoon froze as a geyser of blood erupted from Linewakes chest, and the mech scrabbled for a hold, before collapsing weakly against a console. "Heh. You won." Linewake gasped weakly, before twitching once, optics rising to the console in time to see Sunslide fall. "Sunslide-" Optics dimmed one final time.

"Wyntermist, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah…"

"Did you defeat and kill Linewake?"

"Y-Yes…"

"Good. Stash the body and don't move. We'll be there soon-"

"What do you mean stash the body?"

"Lesson number sixteen kid, don't tell anyone when someone punches through your security system unless you have too. And this is for security matters only. No need to pull in the others. We'll dispose of the bodies later."

Cameralift clicked off, leaving Wyntermist staring at nothing. "Well?" Sunmoon asked softly.

"Stash the body, and don't tell anyone." Wyntermist repeated, trying to harden his voice. Sunmoon obviously caught the tremble within it, but didn't say anything about the tremble. He did question the orders.

"Hide it-"

"Yes. Cameralift said this was a matter for security only. No one else. I agree. I suppose."

"What will happen?"

The door slid open to admit a slightly limping Cameralift. "We'll take apart his body and recycle it as spare parts."

"Why? Why are you hiding this? Wouldn't it open others optics if you allowed them to see that somebody could sneak onboard-"

"Who do you think will be blamed? There's a thing called aft-covering, and I'm employing it now. Red Alert is back there getting rid of others, claiming he glitched. As for you two- I suggest you come up with something incase anyone decides to investigate. I'm already writing over the data. The clip of Red Alert sleeping will be perfectly fine, and then I'll photo-shop it a little… yes that should work."

Sunmoon glowered at Cameralift, as Wyntermist stared at the old mech. "You're ruthless, aren't you?"

"There's a reason why nobody in this profession is exactly sane, especially with the war going on. It changes a lot of mechs inside out. This should be your ugliest incident, maybe though. After all, technically the war is over." Cameralift settled down. "At least you're slightly used to killing."

"What-"

"It's not all walk in the park. There's a lot of terror, a lot of boredom. Some days you'll shoot to save everyone's life, other days you'll slam your head against the wall repeatedly at others stupidity. You're going to see stupid moments; you're going to see smart moments. Your life will slip away while watching others live their own. This-" Cameralift waved a hand at the dead Linewake, "was a detail."

Wyntermist swallowed hard, and Red Alerts voice crackled over the comm. link, "Cameralift, Sunslide is ready to be recycled."

Wyntermist shook his head in bewilderment. Cameralifts voice softened slightly. "Sunmoon, go ahead and take him to your room, and let him recharge. I'll explain later."

Wyntermist allowed himself to be led out of the room, in a slight daze, CPU spinning and struggling to take it in. _Everything has loopholes, corruption. I just never realized that corruption could include not telling about attacks. How… how many times has this happened before, I wonder... _

Sunmoon gently sat him down, optics watching him worriedly. "Wyntermist?"

"Wait, where am I?"

"My room."

"But-"

"Relax. I won't jump you. Just get some recharge, and maybe it'll make sense in the morning."

"No… it won't make sense until I've done this job for awhile." Wyntermist murmured softly, sadly. "I-"

Sunmoon made a slight noise. "Do I have to kiss you to make you shut up?"

"Yes." The answer was out of his vocalizer before he could stop it, and Sunmoon gave him no time to retract the statement before he was on top, kissing passionately.

Shared terror, confusion, and mutual attraction had a way of bringing two mechs together.

* * *

_a/n: *hides* I'm kinda scared what my reviews are gonna say..._


	17. Wedding jitters

Time had an odd way of traveling. It truly must not existed, otherwise how else would it drag by so slowly for those planning the wedding, yet rushed up on those whom the wedding was _for_?

It seemed that every time Red Alert turned around yet another day had snuck up behind him, and had attempted to pass by without saying anything. He hated when days did that. He was certain that he'd much prefer time to go by at a snails pace so he might actually be able to _think_ about what he was about to do. Instead he found himself blankly staring at the beautifully colored flours Perceptor had worked so hard to make, get measured for the veil, and be dragged out to take a look at where the wedding would take place. Absolutely insane.

He had seen Wyntermist, Sunmoon, and Topbox twice during the entire planning period. Cameralift had taken over all security details, for which Red Alert was grateful- He had no doubt that Cameralift had taken over Wyntermist training, and Wyntermist had wandered down the hallways with a slightly dazzled look in his optics. Cameralift was attempting to teach the much more brutal, secret facts of the job to Wyntermist at this point.

Sunmoon was sticking close, though more and more you could see the slightly confused look in his optics.

Not that he was any better no doubt. Everyone looked at him, before looking like they were trying to hold back a snicker-

"Red, do you think it'll fit?"

Red Alert stared at the silver white veil dangling in Wheeljack hands, before his head fell into his hands. He was never going to live this down, was he? A voice interrupted Wheeljack. "You can't actually think about comparing it to him when he's that badly scratched up."

Red Alert looked up to see Sunstreaker standing in the doorway, looking disgusted. "Sunstreaker-"

The yellow Lamborghini marched into the room, before grabbing Red Alert and hauling him up onto his feet. "I'm going to go redo his paint job. Then attempt to compare the two."

"Wait, Sunstreaker! Let me go! I'll haul you to the brig if you don't let go of me right now!"

"Whose hauling whom here Red? Calm down, I'm just going to make sure you don't go looking like that. You'll disgrace the name of Lamborghini." Sunstreaker turned a sharp corner. "I even got Ratchet to give up one of his air painting sets since they're usually more precise them actual paintbrushes."

Red Alert squirmed in Sunstreakers strong grasp. "Slagit! I don't want this now! Let go!"

A snort from the Lamborghini clearly stated his thoughts about the last demand. Red Alert attempted to dig in his heels. All he managed was to make a horrible screeching noise and leave two identical furrows in the metallic floor of the Ark.

Sunstreaker growled as he shoved in the security director. "Now- let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

A paintjob later, Red Alert was at last beginning to relax a little, slowly allowing the wound up cables to loosen up. Sunstreaker noticed, and snorted. "Took you long enough. Are you really that nervous?"

"Do I look nervous?" Red Alert demanded, cables instantly beginning to wind up again as a sour feeling began to settle in his energon processor. He was going to go insane long before the wedding began.

"Actually, for only one day before the wedding you look rather calm." Sunstreaker said, slightly amused, though one couldn't really tell through the scowl. "Really, what are you thinking?"

"One day? Oh slag… I can't believe it's a day before the wedding already… I'm going to go insane."

"Since you're already glitchy, it won't make a difference, now will it?"

Red Alert glowered at Sunstreaker for a moment before both shoulders sagged, and he silently turned his head away. "Maybe. It will if I decide to suicide before."

"It's not going to be that bad." Sunstreaker snorted. "Honestly, what can go wrong?"

"It's not just the wedding Sunstreaker. It's afterwards that really scares me." Red Alert murmured softly. Sunstreaker crossed both arms, and gave him his most patient 'I-am-listening' look, which turned out to be a glower that said, 'Spit-it-out-now'.

Red Alert waved one hand at the room around him. "What if Inferno later decides he doesn't want me? What if he wants someone else later?"

"Then count your lucky stars that you got him first." Sunstreaker grunted, turning away to start cleaning up his instruments.

"I don't want Inferno to hate me later in life!" Red Alert cried arms flailing in large circles, optics wide and panicked.

"Phah, as if. You got him wrapped around your finger Red. Now, let's get you outfitted for the veil. Jazz and Prowl went out to go check the scene of the wedding. They'll be getting all of the tables and such ready. All you have to do is show up on time. Actually, you'll be getting there a little late, so that way you and Inferno don't meet each other. After all, it's bad luck to see the bride before you get wedded."

Oh yes, tomorrow was going to be horrible.

Inferno shifted uncomfortably as he stared at the long tables. The tables were carefully human sized, complete with flowers, bowls of water with floating candles despite how bright it was outside.

The entire place was white- Inferno had never seen so much white before. The white, lacy table clothes were neatly settled over the 'picnic' benches, and the white roses displayed were beautiful.

Around the large meadow (clearing to the Autobots, but for the humans it was rather large), the trees that reached to the sky had also been similarly decorated. Gauzy white drapes wrapped around the trees, decorated with different colored flowers in an every shifting pattern.

On the other side of the spectrum was the Autobot sized decorations. A few humans were already gaping at the head-sized rose, and even more were interested by the giant podium that Optimus Prime would be using. It had been carefully built of the finest metallic substance, which was carefully made to look like wood. It was at interesting little thing, but it was completely metallic, not a single thing organic in it.

Inferno turned around to look at the mechs behind him with a pained expression. "Ya gotta be kidding me."

"Nope, this is all yours. Better get into position. Humans and the rest of the wedding cast should be here soon."

Inferno shook his head in confusion, as he stared around. "I'm kinda surprised that there aren't ice sculptures or somethin' like that." He joked nervously.

"Oh, they're coming. A couple of the mechs just left to go get them."

Inferno blanched slightly, looking stunned. "An… just what are they carvings of?" He demanded, eyeing the innocent faces before him.

"Oh, this and that-"

"Ya got one of those ridiculous looking birds that go on the water, didn't ya?" Inferno demanded. "What're they called… Swans! Ya got those things, didn't ya?"

"How mad would you be if we said yes?"

"Slag it! Ya know I don't like swans- and Red's hated them since _someone_ filled one of the storage rooms full of them." Inferno gave Jazz a pointed look. The silvery mech stare with the visor was completely innocent.

"Not our fault he hates them. But they're traditional for big parties, aren't they?" Jazz made a slight motion with one of his hands, before Inferno seized the grinning mech shoulders and shook them. Hard.

"Ah don't like them either, and if ya think for one second ah'm gonna spend this time looking at those horrid things ya are dead wrong if Ah have to set fire to them myself." Inferno threatened.

There were a few interested noises from the humans, and Inferno stopped himself from strangling Jazz. Barely. "Sorry Inferno, it's too late for that. Everything is already set up, and we even got platforms to put the swans on."

"Ah'm gonna strangle you-" Inferno hissed, before a calm, intruding voice interrupted.

"Inferno- Cameralift has some things to ask you." Topbox looked highly amused. "He's on comm. link channel four."

"Four?" That was a private channel, one that very few people ever used. "Alright…"

"I suggest you stand somewhere far away from everybody else." Topbox suggested, the grin growing a little more. "He's… in a very unusual mood at this point in time. I think it's finally registered what he's going to be doing."

Topbox strolled away with his amused grin, as Inferno stepped away from the crowd of others, instead leaning against one of the large trees. "Inferno here-"

"YOU!" Inferno winced, flinching at the loud shout across the comm. link. "I want answers _now_."

"Answers to what?" Inferno asked warily. When it came to Cameralift you could never be certain how badly you were going to go away. It was automatically assumed you'd get off badly at least- Inferno had never even heard of a mech that got out on top of Cameralift. Well, maybe Topbox had, but you were always left with the _feeling_ that you had ended out on the bottom.

"You do intend to make Red Alert happy, right?"

"…What the slag?" Inferno muttered. Cameralift sounded like an overanxious creator unwilling to loose their precious sparkling.

"Answer the question." Cameralift prodded testily.

Inferno stared at the comm. link, "Yes, I do intend to make Red happy. Why do ya gotta ask?"

"I'm just warning you that if he comes away with tears you're going to severely regret it." Cameralift threatened.

Inferno groaned inwardly. He would have to get the horribly overprotective in-law, wouldn't he? "Cameralift, I'm bonding to him right now, aren't I?"

"How am I supposed to know you won't break his spark?" The crabby, suspicious reply made Inferno want to pound his head against the nearest wall. Slag it, this was worse then meeting relatives!

"He proposed first!"

"True… Still! I'm going to be keeping my optic on the two of you and if you don't make Red happy-" The threatening hiss ended on the last syllable. Inferno stupidly challenged him.

"You'll do what?"

"I'm going to track down the femme you called… Singshot? And tell her that you faked your death. And that you're currently moping over her-"

"Ya- ya wouldn't dare-" Inferno whimpered. Singshot- oh how he despised that name. The femme had refused to give up on him after he had saved her during the war.

"Wouldn't I?" Cameralift demanded testily. "Make him happy or I'll pull everything out of my arsenal to make you miserable. And don't think that faking your death will do anything. I got spies everywhere!"

"Inferno! C'mon, time to get into position! A lot of the Autobots and Humans are here, and it's almost time to begin the ceremony."

A single sweeping glance confirmed the words, and Inferno gulped, before nervously taking his position in the back of the set up area, nervously fidgeting. Optimus Prime stood next to him, and the leader nodded gravely to Inferno. Inferno tried for a nod back, optics sweeping around.

Someone had managed to set up the swans while he wasn't looking. The second he found out whom, he was going to make them pay. Red would also blow a fuse after this- _Wait, where is Red?_

Belatedly he remembered that Red Alert wouldn't be coming in until they were at the pulpit. Inferno felt his back being prodded, and belatedly he began moving, a half step behind Prime.

They reached the pulpit. Inferno was going to pass out sometime soon. Preferably sooner then later, though it would be a little sad…

Optimus Prime began, but Infernos CPU was too mumbled and he was too nervous to pay any attention. Then came the music, the music that said that Red Alert would be coming in…

Inferno turned to see Red Alert, shined, polished brightly enough that the sun reflected off his redone paintjob in a beautiful pattern. A silvery-white transparent veil hung in front of his face, a ring of white snowdrops (specially grown for this occasion) crowning his head. In his hand he held a small banquet of flowers.

All that was missing was the nine-foot train. Inferno ignored the minibots scattering rose petals on the ground before Red Alert, and instead his optics fixated on the mech before him. Red Alerts optics fell on him, and there was disparaging, quiet little 'hmph' from Cameralift, guiding the Lamborghini down the aisle.

Red Alert smiled at Inferno, a quiet, shy little smile, reminding the larger mech of the times he had seen Red Alert walk the school hallways looking alone and scared. _Not anymore. I'm not going to let anything touch him._ Inferno promised himself, as Red Alert took his place beside him.

Inferno couldn't ever remember the wedding. All he could remember was the smell of a clean Lamborghini, the smell of the flowers, the overwhelming need to cut and run before he passed out, knowledge that he had spat out his one line (Autobots had decided that the exchanging of vows should be done in private), and then-

"You may now kiss the bride."

Both turned to each other automatically, and Infernos hand reached out, nearly trembling visibly. Up went the veil, and for the first time, Inferno realized he had no idea how long he was supposed to kiss, how he was supposed to kiss-

With a mental groan, and a mental yell to stop stalling, Inferno bent, lips pressing against Red Alerts.

Time stopped.

Time began. Rudely. In the shape of someone's elbow digging into his back. "Inferno, that's long enough."

"That's what you think." Inferno mumbled, reluctantly drawing back from Red Alert. "Red, ya ready?"

"Ready? For our honeymoon? Oh yes. I got it all arranged. Cameralift agreed to guard our way out to make sure we aren't being followed." Red Alert smiled slightly as he turned, tucking one arm within Infernos. "That's good enough of a threat… even Prime hesitated when I told them that we were going someplace secret and anyone who dared attempt to follow would be subject to Cameralift."

Inferno laughed, and someone cried, "Throw the flowers, throw the flowers!"

Red Alert glanced at Inferno, before he tossed the flowers high up in the air. Automatically all eyes followed as eagerly several mechs scrambled to grab the flowers. Sunmoon started forward to grab the flowers as Topbox gave Cameralift the thumbs up signal, lazily going to see if he could catch the flowers. Prowl moved the fastest however.

Before anyone could blink, he had snatched the flowers out of midair, and turned to Jazz, holding the flowers before him. "I do hope you are willing to plan an even more spectacular event Jazz. I managed to book the Grand Concert Hall for the two of us."

Jazz stared at the flowers in shock, before looking up at Prowl. "You mean… after all this time… Why Prowler, I never knew you had it in you."

Prowls door wings twitched slightly, as he regarded Jazz seriously. Jazz grinned, took the flowers, and leaned over to plant a kiss on the lips. "Grand Concert Hall? You got me."

"Good, now time for…" Prowls voice dropped off with shock as he turned around, and saw two fast retreating forms. Infernos merry laughter cascaded across the comm. link.

"See ya all in a few months!"

-Finish

* * *

a/n: done! This story is done! Celebrate all! It is finally over with! Hope all those who read it enjoyed it! The poll is now closed, and results are in. Next story I write will be the three Lamborghini's once being Seekers. (and to think I originally put that in as a _joke_)


End file.
